A Deceptive Heart
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Kit is a Lieutenant in the Naval Airforce. She's the pilot of an F18. One night she comes across a strange symbol on the jet next to hers. Knowing its a transformer can she get him to open up before its to late and her dreams become a hard reality?
1. Chapter 1: Enter Kit

A Deceptive Heart

A/N: This idea came to me after I watched the movie for the first time. I hope you like.

Lieutenant Kit Allender aka Obsidian, sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her long dark locks. She was walking on the landing pad on the deck of the battleship U.S.S. Jackson. The stars and moon shown with a strange brightness on this warm night, as if trying to tell her something was coming. Moving towards where her jet sat she hauled herself up the ladder. Her F-18 was marked by her name and call sign under the canopy. With care she climbed into the cockpit and laid back to think. Her fellow pilots knew this was a normal thing for her so they didn't come rushing to the plane to see who was screwing with it. She saw a shooting star and made a wish even though she knew it would never come true. Looking at the stars she began to put the constellations together in her head and remembering the tales the went with some of them. When she was younger she had loved mythology and old gods. Looking up she spotted the brightest star out there and sighed softly. After hours of star gazing, she yawned tiredly. Getting up she climbed out of her jet and shut the canopy. Looking over her shoulder before she touched the ground, she noticed an odd symbol of one of the newer jets. She had never seen this particular symbol even though her mind was telling her that she had seen it before but from where was the question at hand. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Moving forward Kit reached up to touch the symbol and traced it carefully.

Her eyes widened. She had been in the city where the battle between the aliens had taken place. This symbol had been on the bad ones. For some reason she wasn't afraid even though she should have been afraid. She wondered briefly if her wish had been answered. If this was one of them he could easily rip this place to shreds. With a heavy sigh she backed away from the jet.

"You know you shouldn't hide among us," she told the jet. "They'll capture you as soon as you transform."

She turned her back on the jet and walked away not feeling in the least bit stupid for talking to a maybe alien robot that can transform. The pilot half expected him to shift and destroy her to keep the fact that he was there a secret, but nothing stirred but the tropical breeze at her passing. Shrugging her shoulders she headed to her barracks and went to sleep.

Sometime later she awoke for no apparent reason. Getting up she got dress in her uniform and went out onto the deck. Something wasn't right and she wanted to know what it was. There was a gap beside her jet and she realized what had happened. The jet transformer had taken off. Kit wondered if it had a cloaking device to hide its movements from the radar of the tower, but that didn't explain the silent retreat. No matter what there was always the roar of an engine as it took off from the deck. To her it was a comforting sound. Shaking off old memories she looked around to see if the jet may have moved to keep her away. Once she searched and turned nothing up she assumed it leaving was for the best.

Shaking her head she returned to her room. Opening up an old faded sketch book she began to work on a fresh page on something that she had thought of while on deck. Like most nights her sleep was broken by odd noises of the ship. Rolling over she went back to sleep but was awakened by a loud thump next door. Groaning in annoyance she rolled over again and placed her pillow over her head to try and block out the noises her neighbors were making. The third time she woke to an odd metal on metal grating sound but it came from above her. Shrugging it off as nothing she saw that once her clock read 5:30 a.m. she got up and headed towards the mess hall. Her breakfast was eaten in silence considering everyone else was asleep but a few cooks that rose really early to start making breakfast, and of course the cooks knew her all to well and started early on her account.

"Good morning Lieutenant," one of the cook said.

"Morning, Jake," she replied.

He was a low ranked person so therefore he had chef duty today even though he didn't mind doing it. She suspected that the Captain had something to do with Jake becoming head chef on the ship. He had studied to be a chef in college a year or two before being enlisted in the navy.

"Couldn't sleep again Shadow?" he asked.

Most of the chef crew knew that the Lt. had problems sleeping considering most sounds awoke her. They always called her shadow because she could be there one minute and gone the next.

"Yeah something like that."

Jake sat down beside his friend. He noticed that she looked more exhausted than usual. The cook wanted to ask why but held back.

"Did you see anything cool last night while star gazing?"

Kit nearly choked on the fork full of scrambled eggs in her mouth at that question. Jake patted her on the back to get her to breath properly again. Once she had steady breaths she looked at him curiously.

"No, just a shooting star."

"Did you make a wish, when I was little…"

"I use to make wishes but in the end they never come true."

Kit worked hard to rebury those memories before tears could form in her eyes. Shaking her head she finished her breakfast and left the quiet Jake behind her.

Going up to the message board to see what she was doing on this day it read,

'_Obsidian: standard exercises up against Wild Card. 1100 hrs.'_

Kit groaned softly. She hated going up against Wild Card. He was so competitive and thought he was the best pilot on this ship. It was kind of sad really considering he was only third best on the ship in aerial assault tactics. She was in 2nd place in that division. The first best was never known considering no one ever went up against him in training. Going back to her room she leaned back against the head board of her bed and realized why no one ever went into combat against the 1st place in aerial assaults. It was the pilot of the jet on the other side of hers. It wasn't the new jet either even though she was sure that, that transformer could whip the crap out of any human pilot. Sighing softly she lay back down and drifted off into a light sleep where horrible dreams shook her sleeping form.

_Dream sequence_

_Kit walked through her city. Something was off. There were no people on the streets as she moved down them as if in slow mo. She found it odd at that time of day as her vision shifted to the watch on her wrist and then back up again. The sound of something heavy falling made her jerk her head to see what it was. A large bone chilling robot was attacking one much smaller than himself. The smaller one seemed to be having trouble keeping the big robot at bay. The large one was leaping towards her but the smaller one caught the bigger one in mid leap and both crashed to the ground causing debris to fly out all around them. The ground shook and a rumbling sound echoed through the ghost town. The big robot threw the smaller on off of him into a building and leapt for her again._

"_Give me the cube!" the big robot shouted._

_She backed away and watched as the smaller robot slammed into the big one again._

"_Run!" the smaller robot shouted._

_Her mind and body were shouting two different orders. Her heart was shouting to go and try to help her companion and her body was fighting the flight reflex by doing as he said and run. Her heart won out in the end as she rushed towards her fallen companion as he was thrown into the nearest glass building. She didn't care as glass reigned down upon her form as she scrambled to get near his head. He was trying to get up but fell back clearly lacking the energy to rise._

"_You have to get up!" she heard herself shout._

"_Sorry, you have to run."_

"_I'm not leaving you!"_

"_Run! Kit go!"_

_She didn't budge even though she knew that it was her last chance to do so. Looking over she saw the larger robot slowly advance on them a menacing smirk gracing his features. Her body shook in fear but she remained strong as she knelt beside her fallen companion. Her hand was resting calmly on his shoulder plate near his head._

"_Do you think you could hide it from me girl?" the large robot bellowed._

"_I'll never let you get the power that you seek," she snarled._

_For some reason her bravery was coming back ten folds seeing her fallen companion struggling to rise and fight against the bigger robot._

"_Run ,Kit I'll hold him off as long as I can."_

"_I'm staying."_

"_You can't let the cube fall into his grasp."_

"_I know that but I can't betray my heart and leave you behind."_

_He turned his glowing eyes on hers and for a moment she saw true emotion in his eyes. There was so much rushing into her mind at once that she was overwhelmed by it all. Her body betrayed her and she rose and ran. Her companion rose to his feet and faced the other robot ready to do battle again. His eyes left hers as he leapt for the bigger robot. To her horror the bigger robot caught him in mid leap by the head and tore the head clean off. Then with a cruel laugh the big robot threw the severed head in her direction. It rolled to a stop right at her feet. His eyes still glowed all be it dimly._

"_Run," was his last words to her before his eyes went dark._

"_NO!!" she screamed to the heavens even if she knew the bigger robot was coming her way._

_Bowing her head she was sure that tears were flowing freely._

_End dream_

Kit came awake breathing heavily. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Never had her dreams been this vivid and heart wrenching. Sitting up she threw her legs over the edge of her bed and folded her hands in her lap. She was fighting several instincts. The most predominate one was to run to the flight deck and see if the jet was still sitting out there trying to hide himself among the normal F-18s on the ship. Calming herself quickly knowing that there was no need to panic at that moment. Panicking ended up badly so she practiced the air of staying calm. Getting up she changed into her flight gear and headed out to the hanger once her clock struck 10:50.

She had to shield her eyes from the sun as she emerged from the darkness of the lower decks. Moving towards her end of the deck she saw her F-18 sitting in its normal place, and like the days before that odd symbol on the side of the other F-18 was clear as day. Something inside her made a heavy sigh of relief escape her throat. Shaking her head she moved forward towards her F-18 and prepped her plane for launch.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle Against Wild Card

Kit was adjusting her gloves as she moved towards her F-18. Wild Card came up beside her as he walked towards his own F-18. They had been competition ever since their training days, well at least from his point of view. She didn't care if she was the ultimate best and everyone knew it, all she cared about was that she knew that she would survive in a dog fight. She didn't need the fame that Wild Card wanted. He had that trademark shit eating grin on his face and she wanted nothing more than to wipe it off of his face. The male pilot was too cocky for his own good. He was always doing what ever he could to get back at her or make her look bad in front of their flight commander. Thankfully the man knew her well enough not to believe what Wild Card said. That's how he got that name because he was to much of a liability in battle never knowing when he'd be there or not be there. Shaking her head she set her mind to other matters.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you, Kit?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance at him. Looking over her shoulder she saw their flight commander coming towards them. Confusion washed over her at this. He never came down to see them off. She stopped but Wild Card kept moving. The older man stopped right in front of her and she brought up her hand in a salute. He mimicked the gesture and put his hand down. Kit stood at attention.

"At ease," he said.

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Granted."

"What brings the Commander down to the flight deck?"

"Once you get through this mock battle I wish to have a few words with you."

"Yes, sir," she said saluting again.

"Dismissed and good luck up there Obsidian."

She smiled over her shoulder as she headed towards her jet. Wild Card was already ready to take off. Sighing in annoyance again she climbed up the latter to her cockpit. Looking over her shoulder the jet he was still sitting there. Kit wondered if he would ever show his true colors to her. That brought her thoughts back to the dream she had last night. She had been in the city when the robots fought against the other ones. She had seen the large evil one in her dream take on the red and blue one till the kid had stuck the block or what ever it was into the bigger ones chest. What shook her though was the thought of that big scary one coming back into action. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she tried to focus on what the crewmen were trying to tell her.

"Are you ready Obsidian?" the man closest to her asked.

She gave them thumbs up. They nodded and her jet was pulled forward and hauled towards the end of the flight deck. Wild Card had already been launched and so did their other wingman. With Wild Card on the loose another pilot had to be up in the air to help out when necessary. While they hooked her F-18 up to the launching pad she checked her gauges over to make sure everything was in working order as she was taught when in training. Once everything was all green she signaled the crew. The crew man directed her to launch. She felt the familiar rush as she was slammed against the seat of her jet as it shot forward. There was a certain thrill about being thrown forward in her plane as the engines roared to life and propelled her forward toward the edge of the deck. The thrusters pulsed as they shot her skyward. At times like this she felt free. No worried caught up with her as she raced through and around the clouds. Her happiness at being among the clouds vanished when she heard Wild Card yell at her.

"Obsidian get your ass in gear I want to wipe the skies with you."

"You're to aggressive Wild Card," came her calm reply.

"I'm going to be better than you and Storm Chaser combined."

"The day that happens Satan will definitely be breaking out those warm mittens your mother made for him because hell just froze over."

She fought back a chuckle as she heard a snarl of rage and a promise for payback. Her comments like that were never meant but lately Wild Card had been getting more and more aggressive to the point he had been thrown in the brig several times for fighting. A time or two he had gone strait for her but others had stopped him especially Storm Chaser. The older man had been like the brother she had lost in the raid against the base in Qatar. It had been five years since then but it still flared up every now and then. They had met on the U.S.S. Jackson actually. They had literally ran into each other a year ago and had become fast friends. Storm Chaser had pushed her to her limits every time they went up until he got a promotion that prevented him from doing the practices they took. Now she was stuck with Wild Card and it was getting annoying. Getting her head back into the game she saw Wild Card head strait for her.

"Predictable," she groused to herself.

To avoid his chance to lock on her she barrel rolled into a grouping of clouds.

"You think you can hide?" he snarled over the com system.

"Wild Card you're such a fool. You're bullying ways are going to get you killed."

"What do you know lap dog," he snarled.

She saw red figuratively at that comment. Rage started to shake her but a year with Storm Chaser had taught her something on controlling her anger. With a few ragged breaths she managed to calm herself down.

"All right you two, stop fighting," they heard the judge say. "You will commence this battle in three… two… one…"

Neither waited and launched forward. Skills were matched and finally Wild Card made a mistake and she got a lock on him finally ending this pathetic training session. They both headed back to the carrier ship. Wild Card went first and then she landed second. Sighing heavily as her jet was pushed back into its place beside the transformer. The enraged pilot was waiting for her. Taking off her helmet she descended from the cockpit and landed gracefully on the ground. Turning she was heading past the transformer when Wild Card confronted her. Without warning his fist connected with her jaw. Her head snapped to the side. There was a triumphant smirk on his face as she slowly turned to face him. Reaching up she brushed the blood from her busted lip and looked at it before turning her hateful gaze upon him.

"You're weak lap dog," he snarled.

"I don't know what you have against me Wild Card but I am no one's lap dog."

She turned her back on him and proceeded to head towards the commander's office. If she had turned she would have seen one of the other pilots slug that smirk off his face.

Kit sighed in annoyance as she waited for her Commander to have time for her. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She came in and stood before her commander in attention.

"At ease," he said as he gestured for her to sit.

With a sigh she sat down and put her helmet on her lap. The older man's hair was streaked with a steely gray and wrinkles lined his face probably due to the stress that Wild Card placed upon him.

"You wished to speak with me sir?" she asked calmly.

"I have heard rumors that you've been speaking to the jet that has no pilot beside yours."

She didn't know what to say to that exactly.

"I take it you know what that jet is sir?"

"I know exactly what it was the moment that it landed upon the carrier deck. However, orders from the secretary of defense told us not to attack unless fired upon."

"Can you tell me…"

"That's classified Obsidian."

Kit nodded in understanding. She rose to leave. "However if you manage to get that Decepticon, as his kind are called to open up I have no reason to dispose of him. Someone in the government thinks they can be reformed if given the proper care."

"They have a lot of faith that someone can help something that has been in darkness for a lot longer than I have been alive or any of them combined."

"That maybe true, but I don't want you to get hurt Kit. If he proves to be a threat then don't hesitate to tell me and we'll get rid of him."

She didn't know why but she didn't think that he would attack anytime soon. Had he wanted to destroy them all he would have had to do is transform and destroy the ship with a few swings. Some part of her wondered why he had been hiding out so long in the presence of so many humans when his objective had been to destroy the human race. She had witnessed the battles that went on against the two warring robot clans. Not all of them had been destroyed she was sure of that fact if this one was still alive.

"Does he have a name?" she asked as she stopped in the doorway.

"I don't know, maybe you'll find out. You are dismissed."

She nodded her head before leaving the commander's office and headed back to her room.

A/N: I hope that answered some of the questions for you, D. Mischief. I can't exactly clear up all your questions because some of the information is for later chapters.

I'd like to thank my three reviewers.

D. Mischief

Little-Yellow-Box

Fire From Above


	3. Chapter 3: A Silver Battle Warrior

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers sadly enough.

A/N: You know I'm truly surprised at all the feed back that I've gotten thus far. Normally it takes a long time for me to get at least half of the reviews I get or a lot of chapters. I'm really impressed even if most people don't review what I've written. Now a bunch of you had a few questions for me so I'll take the time to answer them before we get on with the next chapter. I also had people ask me if it was a robot/human pairing thing… Sorry guys and gals… it's a friendship deal to this one…

Little-Yellow-Box

Q: i liked this twas a cool chapter. keep up da good work. howsdda jet get on the boat with no piolet in da first place wouldent some one have noticed the pioletsless ness?

A: To answer that for you is simple. They knew it was just the fact that they were told not to engage Starscream unless he attacked first that kind of deal. Starscream hasn't attacked so no need to attack. Also someone asked what happened to Starscream in the end sequence of the movie where he's jetting off into outer space. What happened will be revealed later when Kit eventually gets to talk with Starscream.

rikku92

Q: whoot!! i love transformers this is a very very good chapter!! and story! but just wondering...does she know sam?...hm i guess ull have to update so i cna find out! lol great job keep up the work

A: Okay no she doesn't know Sam at least not yet. She will eventually meet him.

I also received a question about the dream Kit had. I'll tell you that it will be explained later when she comes to know Starscream really well. And I'd like to thank those of you that have reviewed. Truthfully I expected people not to like this and many of you have commented on how original this idea is and that you like it a lot. I look forward to more feed back and hope that other people that haven't reviewed yet and have read it will review to give more feed back.

-Black Shadow Fox Shaman-

Chapter 3

Kit was sitting on her bed again looking down at her hands. She had beaten Wild Card yet again. It never failed that he would get angry at her calm attitude and fail. It was always the same fighting Wild Card. She longed to go back to going up against Storm Chaser and his navigator Mallard. She never understood why the man was called that but she shrugged anyway. A soft knock on her door made her look up. Only two people came to visit her after her battles with Wild Card.

"Can we come in Obsidian?" she heard Storm Chaser ask.

"Sure, Storm."

The two came in. Storm Chaser sat down on the bed beside her and Mallard took up his normal seat at her small desk. Her desk was littered with notebooks and writing utensils. Her sketch book lay open a handsome man that neither of them had seen before looked back and the could almost distinguished the emotions flickering through the eyes of the still portrait. It was like the man knew something they didn't. On her tack board above her desk was another sketch of the Decepticon insignia. On a small shelf beside that lay a full tang katana hand crafted in Japan. Storm Chaser had gotten her that on his leave in Japan. Kit had an odd fascination with the swords of ancient cultures. Beside that was a picture of three kids and an older man with a graying beard, and another picture was of a solider standing on a bridge. He was in full gear and smiling. A black ribbon was wrapped around the upper corners of the picture. Kit sighed sadly knowing that today was the 5 year anniversary for her eldest brother's death. Shaking her head she turned to her companions.

Mallard was shorter than Storm Chaser by a few inches, but both towered over her. Sometimes she swore the two of them were twins except their eyes were a different color. Storm Chaser had baby blue eyes and Mallard had a deep green color to his eyes. She guessed that was how he got the call sign. Or it could have been the fact that it was the man's last name. Their eyes became concerned when they saw the bruise forming on her cheek. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the looks they shared. They had their own body language and it got on her nerves at times. They always shared that particular look when something bad had happened to her. Every time they did that she wanted to beat the crap out of them. Though on the flip side, she had to consider in a way it was kind of endearing, since her older brother had been in the army since he graduated and never had the time to protect her like that growing up.

"Did Wild Card hit you again?" Storm Chaser demanded.

The words were left unspoken because the answer to that question was clear enough. No one on this carrier would dare hit her and think that they could get away with it. She was sure that if her brother had survived the attack in Qatar five years ago that things would have been different.

"He isn't worth your time Storm Chaser."

"We will do something about this," Mallard suggested.

"No, I'll take care of it when the time comes."

"When's that going to be?" Storm Chaser demanded. "When he beats the crap out of you and no one is going to be there to help you?"

Again, she fought the urge to roll her eyes. There was always a line that these two tried to cross every time this conversation came up. One time she go so mad at them she hit them both and didn't speak with them for two weeks.

"As endearing as your concern is the both of you I'm not a little girl you know. I can take care of myself."

"Obsidian…" Storm Chaser began.

"No, I'm old enough to take care of myself. Storm Chaser you know me if I wanted to beat the crap out of him I would. I'm biding my time."

"For what?"

"I don't know exactly but I am biding my time and Wild Card will get what's coming to him for all of his cruelties."

The older men looked at her in shock. There was so much wisdom locked away in those deep eyes of hers. They looked back and forth between each other wondering just what had over come the girl in such a short time. It was like she knew that someone out there was watching over her. There was something they couldn't describe in her eyes shining as brightly as the noon day sun, what ever it had been vanished as quickly as it had come. Kit blinked owlishly for a moment and looked at the two of them in confusion.

"Can't you for once trust me?" she asked the two in a pleading voice.

She was trying to withhold the confusion that she had felt for those brief seconds.

"We trust you Obsidian but Wild Card is another story."

"Obviously," she said in a snotty tone.

The both of them smirked at her. That was the old fire that the both of them knew was buried deep down within her. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

A many fully decked in military gear approached her and saluted her. The three of them returned the gesture.

"Report," Storm Chaser said.

"Sir, the Commander need your team to go check out some unidentifieds that have entered our air space. They are not responding. Do not open fire unless fired upon."

All three nodded before leaving the room. Kit shut the door behind her and for once was glad that she still had her flight suit on. Their team consisted of Wild Card, Storm Chaser, Mallard, and herself. They worked relatively well.

It didn't take long before the team was in the air flying towards where the intruders. When they encountered them they didn't expect the three smaller crafts. They were smaller and faster but the bigger planes had more fire power. Storm Chaser was the highest ranking officer so he tried to make contact but yet again a failed response. Wild Card broke from the formation and vanished into the gathering clouds. Just then two more appeared. Kit heard Storm Chaser curse over the link and demanding that Wild Card come back. As they were distracted long enough two of the five planes started to fire on the US planes. Kit and separated and began to fire upon the smaller planes. The F-18 was thrown into a barrel roll to avoid an enemy missile. They kept going for her instead of the other two. She tried her hardest and Storm Chaser was trying to get to her but she was on her own. Fear gripped her like nothing else and she tried to avoid being shot down or out right killed.

Kit saw something silver streak past her and followed the two planes into the clouds. A loud explosion rocked and then another. The silver jet streaked from the clouds and headed for the other three. Kit didn't see Storm Chaser anywhere. To her shock the Decepticon logo stood out. Looking back to where the silver jet had been she watched in fascination as the jet transformed and landed on one of the smaller planes and tore a hole in the wings causing it to explode. The transformer leapt from the falling pieces and changed and went for the other two. He caught up easily and ripped the two apart before changing back and jetting off.

"Obsidian?!" Storm Chaser shouted. "Have you seen Wild Card?"

"That wasn't Wild Card," she muttered.

Her heart was racing and a goofy smirk graced her features. She knew that she had been right about the jet. Before he had jetted off she could have sworn he looked in her direction and then shifted. Hope flared in her heart as she watched the jet stream the plane left fade away. Wild Card rejoined them and they returned to the U.S.S. Jackson. Wild Card was reprimanded as soon as they landed back on the deck of the carrier. When asked what happened no one was able to say exactly what had happened. Kit never divulged what she knew until the rest of the group filed out leaving her and the Commander standing in his room.

"So did Wild Card take out all five…"

She snorted at the thought.

"No, it was him."

"Him?" the older man asked.

"The jet," she said softly. "He saved us."

"The jet… Well all be…"

The older man a wonder filled look in his eyes. He was told that the Decepticons were a ruthless group and would stop at nothing to enslave humanity. There must be something about Kit that made the ruthless creature that the jet was made out to be protect her. Shrugging his shoulder he dismissed her.

Kit retreated to her room laid down on her bed and easily found sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Starscream

A/N: Yet again I thank all of my reviewers new and old. Umm to answer a few more questions yes, Kit and Starscream will team up as partners. Another question was whether or not Kit would become evil with Starscream and that's a no. Also I know Starscream isn't hiding very well and in truth he's not hiding. The navy knows he's there and he knows they know, but they choose not to do anything because he isn't making a move to attack. He just sits there and leaves on occasion.

Kit cursed her nocturnal habits again as she awoke at 11:30 at night. Sometimes she wished that she could sleep through the night but there was no helping it now. It came from when she was younger her dog always did things in the middle of the night that woke her up, and it never helped that the slightest movement or sound woke her up. Looking over her shoulder she stared at the picture of her old beagle, Hunter. At times like this she missed the old dog. Looking at the pictures next to it she remembered when she first got the dog. He had been so clumsy and whiney, but as time went on he became her best friend and hunting partner. Kit was no stranger to using a gun not because of her naval experiences but because her father taught her how to hunt. The beagle had been a gift to her for her birthday and they trained him to hunt rabbits. What she missed most about home was the deep woods behind her house. The great oaks that grew throughout the forest. Shaking her head she put those memories behind her, because they wouldn't do any good to remember because it would lead to more depressing topics.

Getting up she quickly showered and dressed. Before leaving her room she brushed out her long dark hair and tied it up in a tight ponytail. With a sigh she went up on the flight deck. The transformer was sitting in the normal spot. She moved towards him with care knowing now for sure what he was. Even though she suspected that if he wanted to kill her he could have many times before. Especially what happened that morning. He could have easily taken her out along side of those enemy jets. She stopped in front of the jet.

"Are you going to talk with me now?" she asked some hope flaring in her voice.

The transformer remained quiet. That sparked something in her off. "All right that's it! You save my ass and you're not going to even talk to me!" she snarled loudly knowing if she started screaming people would come. "You're a conceited arrogant ass and no wonder you're group lost. I guess you're the biggest turkey of them all considering you're the only one left standing." (Yeah I know the word Chicken sounds better but I like using turkey instead of chicken.)

She turned her back on him and began to walk away. The sound of metal shifting and grating made her smirk. Taunting people always worked wonders on getting them to respond to her. Before she could even react she was in his grasp and staring face to face with his glowing red eyes. She couldn't help the shiver of something akin to fear running down her back but then on the flip side she knew that he wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to save her to only kill her now.

"You heard me bastard," she snapped. "What's the point of saving me if you're going to keep your distance?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you human," he growled softly.

"Well actually you do."

"How's that?"

"Because… What is your name anyway?"

It was a total 180 degree turn in personality and topic of conversation. Starscream was probably wondering how she did it. Sometimes though she wondered herself how she did it. Thought it was often best that she didn't question herself like that. Because often times she didn't know why she did most things the way she did. So she figured it was best to leave those thoughts alone.

"I am called Starscream."

"Cool name. I like it."

If he had eyebrows she was sure that they'd be raised in confusion. She fought the urge to laugh out right at that thought in particular. "Now why did you save me?"

"What makes you think I saved you?"

"Um those awesome combat tactics. I'd kill to be able to fly like that. Besides I think you saved me because you didn't harm any of my team just the other guys."

He set her down and turned his back on her. Starscream was looking to the stars. Kit studied him for a moment before looking to the stars herself wondering what he was searching for in their glittering paths. She wondered if he was searching for others of his kind. The other group that protected humans was out there she was sure of it but what of the Decepticons. Her curiosity was burning her conscious.

"Are others like you coming here?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, they are coming."

Kit wondered if they were searching for something, something so important to them that they would do anything to get it even if it meant helping a lowly human to get what they wanted. Wondering again what was so special that he was here on this carrier hiding from humans and yet talking to her. She was sure if he had a choice he wouldn't be here right at that moment. If Starscream had wanted to destroy humanity he could easily take out an entire fleet of ships. Of course she was putting a lot of faith in him at that point even though she knew that humans were capable of taking him down.

"Are you looking for something?"

"If I was it has nothing to do with you."

"Then why stay? You've been here ever since I got here, and it just took me awhile to realize it was you. Why are you here Decepticon?"

He remained silent and it was an oppressive silence and she didn't understand why it was getting on her nerves. Maybe it was the burning curiosity to know more about this creature that had saved her and hadn't given her a proper reason for doing what he did. There was something that was getting to her. Was there something special about her that he sought her out? There was a traitorous thought ringing through her head telling her she didn't want him to save her because he had to. She didn't have many friends so she wanted as many of them as she could get. Then from out of the blue she remembered her dream.

"Starscream, what was the name of the other jet looking Decepticon?"

"Megatron," he spat with venom.

From the way he said the other robot's name she was sure there was some great hatred between the two. It was probably some leadership squabble. She was so lost in thought that she soon found herself dangling in his grasp. His hand around her neck, with enough pressure to hurt but not enough to cut off the supply of oxygen to her lungs. "What do you know about Megatron?"

"I saw him fighting five years ago, and then I dream about him and you."

He dropped her quickly. Kit came to her feet rubbing her neck to try and sooth the burning. Starscream turned his back to her and stared up at the stars again. For someone that was trying to pull off the bad ass attitude he wasn't doing a good job of it. She expected to have to fight with him for a lot longer than she had to, to get him to talk with her.

"Why does it matter? They're just dreams," she asked cautiously.

"What happens in these dreams?"

"You are fighting against this Megatron and you loose every time."

Kit wondering what was getting the Decepticon so riled up about her dreams. She wondered what disturbed him the most the thought of Megatron rising again or the fact that he loses to him every time. At that point she considered her leadership theory was the right one. She expected an explosive outburst about how much better he was than Megatron and how he could run circles around the bigger robot.

"How long have you been having these dreams?"

His question threw her for a moment before she thought about how long she had those dreams.

"I would have it once or twice a month but ever since I stepped on this ship I've had it almost every night. Do you think it means something?"

"Go back to bed, human."

She stepped back as he quickly transformed. Without questioning anything he took off making a roaring wind rush past her. Her mind was awash with confusion. Something was up that the big robot wasn't telling her. Running her fingers through her hair she sighed in confusion and frustration. She wanted to snap at him for calling her human instead of her name but she guessed it was his way of distancing himself from her to make sure that he couldn't get attached to her in anyway but the sense of a bodyguard or something like that. Of course that lead her to wonder what was so special about her that this Decepticon came to this carrier to seek her out. She didn't think she was anything special, just a human that could pilot an F-18. He was probably looking for someone else. Of course she wouldn't get any answers unless Starscream told her them. Her curiosity was spiked though. The pilot wanted to learn more about this Decepticon that insisted upon calling her human instead of her own name.

Shaking her head she returned to her room and sat at her desk and pulled out her sketch book. Kit vaguely remembered some of the sketches that she did. Flipping to the front page she looked over her sketches. Some of them were at least six months old. The last one she had done was of Starscream in his jet state. Getting up she curled up on her side and tried to fall back to sleep a million questions burning in her mind, and hoping that Starscream would be able to answer them without killing her first.


	5. Chapter 5: Wild Card a Royal Pain

Wild Card a Royal Pain

Kit sat in the dining area eating a meal all alone. No one was up at this early in the morning. Some part of her missed her life back home. It was November and normally she'd be out in the middle of the woods waiting for the deer to come to her. Sighing heavily she waited for their assignments to be put up on the board by the morning crew. The person that put the orders up shook his head at Kit as he sat down beside her with a cup of coffee.

"What's the deal today?"

"Up again with Wild Card, for evaluation."

"I wish they'd just court marshal him and be done with it."

"A lot of this wish that Obsidian and don't doubt it. He abandoned you yesterday."

"Don't worry about it. Karma is a bitch when it comes down to it."

"That is true. You missed mail call yesterday."

"Yeah so?"

"Here."

He handed her a letter. Looking down at it she was confused at the address. No one ever sent her letters unless they were to inform her that something had happened, and it was to early for her cousin to send anything to her much less what Kit requested of her. The address was from a state she knew that none of her living relatives lived in that state.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know who could have sent me a letter. Most of my family isn't alive and those that are don't send me anything well except my cousin."

"Open it and see."

She shrugged and opened it. It was a normal piece of paper what struck her first was the one liner on the page. It was typed.

'You're in danger'

The next thing that struck her was the watermarked insignia behind the words taking up most of the page. It almost looked like the Decepticon logo except not. She figured that Starscream could help her out figuring what this message meant. Stuffing it in her flight suit pocket she headed up to the flight deck. Starscream was sitting in his normal position.

"Morning Starscream."

He remained silent as always but at least she figured he was listening to her. "I got this odd letter from the states saying that I was in danger. I assume when we're alone you can explain this odd symbol that looks almost like your symbol. Also, I'm going up against Wild Card again in. If you feel up to it you might want to follow I don't trust him at my back."

"Talking to yourself again?" she heard an annoying voice.

"Go to hell Wild Card."

Before she could even move Wild Card had her slammed up against Starscream's side. Kit bit her touch to keep from giving him the satisfaction of hitting her and making her cry out. There was a smirk on his face that made her inwardly shake. She knew that lust filled look. Though the look faded when a similar smirk graced her features, it was a malicious smirk. If Starscream was her companion she figured if Wild Card went to far than Starscream would do something. Of course she was putting a lot of faith in a robot that five years ago wanted to destroy human kind.

"What are you smirking about?"

"One day you're going to regret everything that you've done and I won't be the one to wipe you off the face of this world."

"Do you really think your words faze me?"

"No," she said causally. "But the truth is always hard to accept."

"One of these days Obsidian I'll wipe you off the face of the planet."

"You can try."

She had a feeling that when she went it would be at the hands of an alien robot. Standing there she waited for Wild Card to storm off before she turned to Starscream again.

"If you happen to go up don't kill him. As much as I would like for him to leave me alone I'd rather not be court marshaled for him."

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she moved up the ladder and sat on Starscream's wing. Laying backwards she stared at the slowly changing sky. Red, purples, and oranges graced the skies. Something occurred to her just then.

"Hey Starscream why do you think they haven't put me as your pilot even though if we were then you'd be doing all the flying?"

Rolling over she laid on her stomach staring out at the vast ocean. A huge yawn escaped her as she rested her head on her folded arms. For some reason in Starscream's vicinity she felt this odd sense of comfort. It scared her because she had never allowed someone not in her family that amount of trust in a short amount of time. Shaking her head she felt her eyes growing heavy as she finally succumbed to sleep.

_Dream sequence_

_Kit was walking down a familiar street. The buildings were abandoned and falling apart. Looking around she tried to locate the robots that normally graced this place. The wind whipped past her. Something black hit the back of her legs making her look down. Picking it up it seemed to be a blanket of some sort. Her fingers ran across the material in a soothing manner as if this was her comfort blanket. It was like this blanket meant something to her. Something white on one of the edges made her curious. Shaking it out the symbol Starscream bore was on it in white. Holding the blanket she began to trace the lines of the symbol as if she had done it a million times before._

_The sound of fighting cut through her confusion as she moved forward. The same scene replayed before her as the two mega powers were fighting each other. It seemed like neither had the upper hand but it was like the bigger one wasn't even trying._

"_Hand over the catalyst, Starscream!" he heard the one dubbed Megatron yelled._

"_As long as I still function you won't touch her."_

"_How sickenly sweet," Megatron said with a steel edge tone to his voice._

_Starscream threw a punch knocking Megatron backwards. He turned towards her._

"_Run!" he yelled again_

_Megatron launched himself at her and Starscream intercepted him tumbling the two of them into the nearest building. A scream tore from her throat seeing her companion in such a state of disrepair. She found herself stumbling backwards to try and get away from the falling pieces of scrap metal. Starscream was thrown from the hole he was in into another building across the street. Fear crept up her spine. It was the same building that Starscream always died in. The sound of screeching tires made her turn around. A red and blue semi with flames came barreling towards her along side of him was a fire rescue vehicle and a big GMC truck. They rushed past her towards the battle and changed as they went. Time slowed to a crawl as they moved past her and a white symbol almost familiar to her stared back until time resumed its normal pace as the bots slamming into Megatron's side and began to battle the big bot. Her feet carried her to the building where Starscream was fighting to rise._

"_Starscream!"_

"_You have to get out of here!"_

"_Not without you!" she found herself yelling._

"_Go, the autobots won't be able to hold Megatron off forever."_

"_Starscream…"_

_The battered robot rose to his feet and moved away from her not even looking back when she screamed his name. He spared her one glance over his shoulder but it was the last thing he saw before Megatron ripped his head off. A long scream escaped her throat._

_End dream_

Kit came awake breathing heavily. She rolled over and forgot that she was on Starscream's wing and hit the deck hard. Her breath was knocked from her again. Looking around she made sure that everything was in its place. The sun was up and some of the deck hands were there looking at her strangely. One of them helped her to her feet.

"Are you all right Obsidian?"

"What happened?"

She rubbed her forehead trying to get the slight ache to go away.

"You were talking in your sleep and you rolled off the edge of the wing."

The dream came rushing back to with force. It made her brows furrow in confusion and a bit of worry.

"Are you all right?" the deck hand asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just need to get my wind back."

They all laughed softly at her. She didn't mind because her thoughts were directed inward. Looking towards Starscream again she shivered violently. "Is it time for me to go up?"

"Yes, we were coming to get you."

"Sorry guys."

They just shrugged and smiled at her. Kit rose up and moved towards her jet. The crewman helped her up the ladder and stood at the top checking her harness and things over for one last spot check.

"Kit be careful Wild Card is dangerous."

"I know this. I'll do what I can to be careful but I can't promise anything but thank you for the concern."

"There are many on this carrier that worry about you going up there alone with that bastard."

"It's all right. I better get up there so I can yet again show that moron that patients wins out over anger."

They dragged her jet out onto the launching pad. With one last glance towards Starscream she was launched forward and jetted towards the clouds. Once among them she waited for her target to appear. She waited for only a few moments before Wild Card shot past her.

"So eager to die aren't you?" she mused out loud.

Had see been Starscream he would have been dead already. She didn't give chase like most people would have if their enemy hadn't seen them. But Kit was something else. If an enemy wanted her she'd wait them out.

"Hiding from me Kit?" she heard him call over the com.

"Not hiding just waiting."

"Waiting for what, for your lover to come save you?"

"I don't have a lover."

"That's not what I heard. I hear that you've whored yourself out to Storm Chaser to get where you are."

"Is that so?" she asked calmly.

She and Storm Chaser were like brother and sister. Besides Storm Chaser would never sink that low. "I know what you're trying to do Wild Card and it isn't working."

"Isn't it?"

"If you're succeeding at anything its being an asshole."

"You're words wound me Obsidian."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were being sarcastic."

She looked to her left and she saw him jet past her grouping of clouds. With a shake of her head she moved to intercept when the sound of gun fire made her react without thinking and barrel rolling to the right to avoid the shots. To her cringe she heard shots rip into the metal of her wings.

"Crap!" she cursed. "Wild Card what the hell are you waiting for?"

"Sorry Obsidian," he said calmly. "This battle is yours they seem to be gunning for you and you alone."

The cruelty of his voice made her wince. He had abandoned her again. A sole determination stole over her as she shot forward towards where she saw him go. It didn't take long for her to find him. They would probably court marshal him for sure this time. He wasn't trust worthy if he kept abandoning his wingman in a dog fight. Her thoughts were abruptly halted as she had to dodge another onslaught by the enemy.

"Wild Card get your ass back here."

"No way Obsidian."

She snarled as she barrel rolled again before arming her missiles and let one go once she got a radar lock. The smaller jet managed to dodge the onslaught.

"OBSIDIAN!!" she heard over the com.

"What sir?!"

"Bring him back alive."

"If it's possible I will but no promises."

"Bring him back alive that's an order."

She snarled in annoyance. The sound of shrill beeping made her curse.

"They've got radar lock on me."

With quick movements she tried to swerve out of their way. They hung on like a pit bull on the throat of their enemy. She saw Wild Card jet past her in the same situation. Two more enemy planes joined the fray. About three of them were on his tail and just the one was on her. More shots ripped into her already damaged wing making her go into a flat out tail spin.

"Crap! Can't reach the ejection cords."

This spinning was making her dizzy. Suddenly she was brought to a halt making her slam her head against the side of the canopy. Looking over to see what had happened her eyes widened. Starscream was holding onto her. They crashed in the ground throwing up debris everywhere. Starscream had done it as if he had done it a hundred times before. He let go of her jet and shot towards the sky again in his jet form.

"He did it again," she said in shock and amazement. "Starscream don't kill Wild Card."

A loud explosion rocked her words. Kit scrambled from her charred jet and she got as far from it as she could. There was a chance it could explode with the wing the way it was there were sparks flying from the holes and it was only a matter of time before one of those sparks hit a gas line. She removed her helmet and felt her head to make sure her cracking her head against the side didn't do any damage. She figured that it would bruise but no blood and for that she was thankful. Looking through the canopy of the trees she watched Starscream's battle. His grace and flying skills made her stare in awe. It didn't take him long to obliterate the jets of the enemy. With a heavy thud he landed gracefully a short distance from her.

"Starscream where's Wild Card?"

"He chickened out and fled."

She sighed as she moved towards the Decepticon. "Is your jet in working order?"

Starscream was being all business like and it was irritating her. A large explosion rocked the clearing. Starscream shielded her with his massive hands from the shards. Once he dubbed it safe he stood up. Kit looked up at Starscream wondering again at his motives for saving her again, and from the amount of times he has thus far she was starting to feel weak again, like her first days in training. This time though she was an experienced pilot and no Storm Chaser laughing at her. For a second she was resenting ever finding the Decepticon's identity.

"Well that answers that question," she said in an annoyed manner.

Starscream changed into his jet form. The hatch opened up in a clear invitation for her to get in. Shaking her head she hauled herself up into the cockpit. Everything was the same as in her own jet. She guessed it was for illusion purposes. She placed her helmet back on and strapped herself up. Leaning backwards she felt exhaustion wash over her. Leaning back she drifted off even as Starscream shot up towards the sky.

Starscream's mind was in complete turmoil. He didn't understand why he was going through all of this trouble to protect this girl. He was a Decepticon for crying out loud. It didn't take long for him to get back to the carrier. As soon as he landed humans swarmed him to get to her. The Decepticon allowed them to take her and he returned to his spot.


	6. Chapter 6: Storm Meet Starscream

Kit woke with a pounding headache. Rubbing the bridge of her nose trying to ease the pounding she looked around. The room was starch white which was making her headache even worse. The sound of footsteps echoing down the metal halls made the pain double. She tried to discern what had happened. The footfalls passed her room. Trying to sit up proved a task for her. Sweat formed on her brow as she tried to regain her breath from moving and the dizziness. The first thing she figured was that she had been down for awhile. She didn't even think that she had hit her head that hard or sustained that much damage. Of course Kit would assume that but the facts my lay before her to say other wise. Rubbing her forehead again she tried to rub the pain away. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She was thankful for one saving grace though. Starscream had saved her yet again. If he hadn't been there she might have died against the assault of the enemies planes even though she vaguely recalled what had happened the other day. Another thing she was grateful for was the fact that she hadn't had her dreams while she had been unconscious. Deciding that she needed to rest some more she laid back and welcomed sleep.

She woke up sometime later and the headache had receded a bit. The sound of shifting clothing made her look to the right. Storm Chaser sat there asleep in one of the metal chairs. Deciding she needed to sit up she fought to sit up. A few times she fell backwards due to her muscles weakness from not being used. After about a half a dozen tries later, she was up and breathing heavily. Sweat had beaded on her forehead. Reaching up she wiped the sweat away with her sleeve. Now that she was up she allowed her mind to wander. Most of her thoughts were centered on Starscream and her dreams and wondered if there was a connection to them. A sigh escaped her. She hoped they weren't real and if they were that would mean that Megatron had risen again and that wouldn't be a good thing. Then there would always be the chance of Starscream meeting his end if he fought the monster on the other end of a battlefield. That also lead to her wondering why Starscream had saved her twice within the span of a few days and not giving her a reason for doing. She doubted it was because he liked her. They weren't partners and he acted like he didn't even want to be there.

"You're finally awake," she heard a soft voice said from beside her.

That broke her from her thoughts. Closing her eyes for a moment to focus before she looked into the eyes of a man that reminded her of her older brother. There were bags under his eyes suggesting that he hadn't gotten much sleep for however long she had been unconscious.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Five days. I think your partner is getting worried about you."

Her eye brows furrowed in confusion wondering who he was talking about. She couldn't even decide if he was being sarcastic or not. There was a seriousness in his eyes that belied the sarcasm theory, so she decided that he wasn't being sarcastic.

"Wild Card…"

"Not, Wild Card the other one."

"Other one…" she asked in confusion.

"The Decepticon or so am I am told he's called."

"His name is Starscream."

She felt her knowledge was safe with her brother figure. Folding her hand in front of her she leaned against them. A heavy sigh escaped her throat. Of course she was sure he knew exactly what they were dealing with. There wasn't much that escaped his keen eyes or ears when it came to her.

"Storm Chaser," she sighed. "What's the status of Wild Card?"

"Pending trial as soon as we dock at Ft. Polk. JAG (Judge Advocate General) will handle it when we get there. He's cooling his heels in the brig as we speak. "

She smirked inwardly knowing that he would get a dishonorable discharge for what he had done. Never in any case should you leave the side of your wingman unless you could help it. If they called in JAG it would be serious.

"We're docking for that?"

"This is important besides we were scheduled to be there anyway."

"Since when?" she asked in confusion considering they didn't dock too often.

"Since Wild Card did this the first time."

She rubbed her forehead again. All this thinking was making her dizzy. The oblivion of sleep was starting to sound really good right about that moment, and she wondered if she could sleep through the night tonight even though she wanted to assure Starscream that she was okay and alive and she had a million questions to ask him.

"Does your head still hurt?"

"Yes."

He handed some white pills that looked like Tylenol and a glass of water. She downed it without question and sat there looking at her brother owlishly as what ever he had given her started to take effect. Her eyes were getting heavy.

"Lay back down and we'll talk about your friend again later."

Laying back she yawned hugely before curling on her side wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes slid shut as she curled up on her side. With a heavy sigh she felt her consciousness slipping until it slid from her grasp like water through ones fingers.

She woke again sometime later and Storm Chaser wasn't there so she got up. The dizziness was minimal allowing her to move a little quicker than before. She was in her pajamas and wrapping the blanket around her and got up. Going to the door she peeked out making sure that no one was there and she carefully stepped out into the metal hallways. She found herself at the archway to the flight deck. Her steps were wavering a bit. Waves of dizziness made her have to stop and lean against the wall. Her breathing was coming out in ragged pants. The heavy thud on the deck didn't even make her look up she was so focused on calming the raging in her stomach and head. Something metal wrapped around her stomach and lifted her up gently. When the cool metal touched her heated skin she sighed in relief. It felt good to have something cold against her overheated body.

"You shouldn't be up human."

"Hold on let me get myself in order."

She breathed deeply calming her stomach easily. Looking up she smiled weakly at Starscream. She wrapped her fingers around two of his to steady herself as he moved her. The breeze gently tossed her bound hair and making her feel better. The semi-cold bite to the wind made her more awake and refreshed. He moved to the edge of the ship and sat on the edge his legs dangling down from the edge. She sat away from the edge beside him knowing her coordination was on the fritz. "You're revealing yourself to others Starscream."

He remained silent. With a heavy sigh she laid back and looked up towards the sky. The stars glittered brightly against the dark blue cloak of night. Turning her head slightly she saw him too look towards the stars. The silence they sat in was a comfortable one that she could bask in for a very long time. He like herself was a quiet individual. In another sense she was sure that he had a rebellious streak in him too. She watched the stars for awhile before speaking again.

"Will we run into anymore Decepticons when we get to Ft. Polk?"

He looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze back up to the stars. She wanted to reprimand him and get him to speak with her about what she wanted to know but forcing the answers out of him wasn't going to help anyone and it would piss him off even more.

"More than likely. You shouldn't be out here."

Her eyes rolled in annoyance. He was starting to sound like her mother and that was the last thing she needed right at that moment. She wanted a friend not a mother.

"I couldn't sleep."

"What really brings you out here?" he turned his fiery gaze on her.

Those red eyes made her shiver for a moment but she knew it had to deal with the breeze that was blowing through her blankets.

"Why are you here?"

He didn't answer. The Decepticon remained quiet. "Would it have anything to do with…"

"Kit!" she heard her name called.

She sighed softly knowing that it was Storm Chaser. The older man would have known that she would go missing the first time his back was turned. Deciding that she would stay there until Storm Chaser got her to move would be the best option, knowing how bad her coordination was at that moment. She'd probably end up falling into the ocean and Starscream would be able to gloat that he saved her again. She wondered briefly and absently if he did stuff like that. Of course she figured he had an ego the size of Rhode Island considering he had to save her. She didn't know exactly but it was one of those things that she wished to know about the silent Decepticon. There were a million things about the robot sitting tall beside her. Her thoughts were broken again when Storm Chaser was beside her.

"You shouldn't be out here Obsidian."

He only used her call sign when he was mad at her. Shrugging it off as concern instead of anger she tried to rise but failed. Starscream reached for her to help her to her feet. Once her legs were steady underneath her he let go. Storm Chaser draped her arm over his shoulders.

"I'm going to get you back to the infirmary."

"All right. Oh before I go… Storm Chaser meet my friend Starscream. Starscream this is my teacher and a good friend Storm Chaser."

Starscream only dipped his head slightly to the human to acknowledge he heard her. Kit sighed knowing that was all she was going to get out of the huge robot. The two of them made slow progress back to the infirmary. They had to stop every now and then so that Kit could get her wobbly legs back in order. Once they were back in the room and she was safely back in her bed Storm Chaser looked at her seriously.

"Storm Chaser what is it?" she asked in concern.

"I was talking to the Commander and he informed me that if you should wake soon that I was to inform you on the new development."

"And that is?"

Her curiosity was spiked. She had a natural curiosity that made others laugh at her when she was younger but it made her better at things. The concern in his eyes made her worry all the more.

"They're not going to discharge me are they?" she asked worriedly.

"No, nothing like that. The Commander has told me that since your jet was destroyed in the attack that you are going to be put in Wild Card's jet."

She snorted in disgust.

"I'd pilot with Starscream first before I'd get in that F-18."

"Kit…"

"No, go tell the Commander for me that if…"

"He thought that you might feel like that so once you get yourself in working order you will starting to fly with Starscream."

There was a cryptic meaning in his words that told her that there was more to it than what he was saying at that moment. She wondered what it was so speaking up she asked;

"For what purpose?"

"A test of sorts."

Then she realized what this was about. They were going to test Starscream to see if he had truly changed or was going to destroy them. And of course they were going to use her as a test rat for their experiments.

"At my expense too."

"I didn't like the idea anymore than you do, but they are orders."

"Yes, sir."

A frown graced Storm Chaser's face at her nasty look. He knew that she trusted the big bot despite his past which astounded him, considering the fact that she should hate Decepticons for the death of her older brother five years previous. That was a gift and a curse at the same time though. She was a forgiving person by nature. He wondered if it was going to get her in trouble later in life.

"Get some sleep Kit you need your strength to deal with Starscream and the doctors that are going to make sure you're in good shape."

She nodded her head sleepily and lay down and curled up. Storm Chaser tucked the blankets around her and kissed her on the forehead gently before leaving the room. Kit sighed before slipping back into sleep.

A/N: I have to thank all of you my faithful reviewers. 59 reviews are impressive for me at the very least. I'm looking forward to getting more for this story and getting my goal of at least 80 by the end of this story will make me entirely happy. I'll hope for more but I'll take what I can get. So reviews are extremely welcomed.

Okay I have a question to ask all my loyal fans.

If I bring in a few more Decepticons who would you like to see brought back into the metal life?

Leave a review with the name of the Decepticon you want to see or even Autobots that Kit could possibly run into. It would be a big help. I've gotten some input from a friend of mine and I would like to see what others think. It's been a very long time since I saw any series of transformers. I don't think I'll accept Beast Wars characters. If this were a different type of story then maybe because I'd be bringing Dinobot back into the flesh. He's my favorite Decepticon from beast wars and Silverbolt too. Well its late and I hoped you liked this.

Black Shadow Fox Shaman


	7. Chapter 7: Other Decepticons?

Other Decepticons?

Kit sat on the doctor's table as the doctor examined her. She fought the urge to wince every time that the doctor put her cold hands on her. This doctor was a familiar face though and that set her at ease for the time being. The worst part about his doctor was the fact that she loved to talk a lot and she had the loudest mouth on the base. After awhile the questions became mundane that she could answer in her sleep. Bowing her head the thought of sleep sounded nice. Tomorrow if the doctor okayed it she would go out with Starscream. Of course the first test out it would be just a leisurely flight because she didn't want to die on the first time back out. She wanted to talk with Starscream before she fell asleep. There was this lingering thought that it might not happen though considering they were on an air force base now and she would have a harder time explaining why she was going out so late at night. She was starting to miss the U.S.S. Jackson already. Of course she figured Starscream would probably appreciate the silence.

"It's been awhile since you've been in here Kit."

"Normally I don't have a reason to be here."

"Still as confident as ever aren't you?"

"I was in the medical wing on my ship for five days, so no I'm not confidant enough to think that I'd never step foot in a medical wing again."

"Must have been a bad accident or so they say."

"Yeah I cracked my head on the side of my canopy as I made friends with the forest floor."

"I heard about that. How'd you get back?"

"We all know Wild Card didn't bring me back."

Kit was trying to figure out how to not exactly tell her what had happened and then she figured the perfect way to avoid the questions.

"Then how…"

"I'm under strict orders not to tell how I got back."

The doctor smiled and nodded her head understanding the need for silence. It was an order therefore she had to follow it so she didn't want to push the issue. Kit was about ready to sink into her thoughts when she heard a question that annoyed her. This wasn't the first time she had heard this question before. She hated it when people ask it. Why people were always concerned with her life annoyed her to no end especially her love life or lack there of.

"So got a boyfriend yet?"

"Ummm no.'

"With all those sexy sailors I would imagine you'd pick one."

Kit snorted in disgust. She didn't have time for guys especially cocky arrogant ones that she seemed to be saddled with. When Starscream opened up to her she hoped that he wasn't as arrogant as he seemed. There was so much she wanted to know from the Decepticon. The first and foremost question in her mind was what was so important about her that he was on her carrier to begin with, and what kind of danger she could be in. Flexing her hand in an age old gesture as her hands rested at her sides.

"Is something wrong Lieutenant?"

"Just thinking."

"Oh yes I remember that's an absent reflex."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"I can imagine."

"So am I good?"

"You're good."

Kit rose and put her shirt back on. With deft fingers she buttoned up her shirt. "I'd take it easy at first Lieutenant, and I mean it if you stress yourself out to much you could get another concussion or worse. So be careful Kit."

"Understood."

Kit rose from her seat and saluted the woman before leaving. She walked down the halls. Her boots clicked on the tiled floor. For the moment her hair was unbound. Running her fingers through her hair she tried to straiten it out. Up ahead he saw MPs (military police) in the hall. Her brows furrowed in confusion. They were dragging someone in-between the two of them. The person was handcuffed. The two MPs were taller than who they were dragging so she couldn't tell who it was. Moving forward and she let her curiosity get the best of her and made her move closer. It was Wild Card. He looked up at her the hatred in his eyes made her wince inwardly. He made a fool mistake and lunged for her. The two officers were able to restrain him. The MPs dragged him into the room they were heading towards. Wild Card fought the entire time. She heard him cursing her and swearing vengeance.

"You've just buried yourself in your own grave and its way to deep for you to get out of now Wild Card," she muttered to herself.

Shaking her head she headed for the double doors that would lead her into the fading sun light. With a heavy sigh she shielded her eyes with her arm. The roar of jet engines made her look skyward. Two jets shot overhead. A smile escaped her in the realization she was back on familiar grounds. Heading towards the airfield she went to searching for a familiar logo. The sight of something black on the side of an F-22 made her stop and her brows furrowed in confusion. Starscream was an F-18. Walking past it she went strait for the line of F-18s. Walking among them she spotted a familiar jet. Walking up to it she shook her head. Hauling herself up the ladder she laid back on the wing. A heavy sigh escaped her throat as she lay there. Her eyes closed and a tired yawn escaped her throat.

"Starscream there is an F-22 fighter jet that has the Decepticon logo on it."

She rolled over on her stomach so the warm metal relaxed the tense muscles in her stomach. Now if she could find someone to get the kinks out of her shoulders and back she'd be in high heaven. "Should I be worried if I ever approach this jet?"

A shiver ran through Starscream. Figuring he wanted her off his wing she scrambled off. He transformed swiftly. He stood there looking across the long line of jets. The Decepticon looked distracted as if something was bothering him.

"Which plane?" he demanded harshly.

"Umm Starscream?" she asked in confusion. "I guess that means I should stay away from it."

"Any Decepticon but me avoid."

"Yes, sir," she said in a sarcastic manner.

He turned his red hot gaze on her making her shiver again. Those red eyes made her think of the many demon and vampire movies where their eyes glowed red as they changed into their true selves intending to harm those the gaze was directed at. "I was agreeing with you, geeze."

"Be sure that you heed my words because I will not save you again."

"Arrogant asshole," she snarled softly.

Shaking her head she turned heel and returned to her room not wanting to deal with the giant ass. She had more important things to think about such as the upcoming court marshal trial. With a heavy yawn she laid back and fell asleep. Kit hoped it was an open and shut case with Wild Card because she wanted to get back to flying as soon as possible.

The next morning

She woke for once at a normal time. The clock next to her bed flashed 7 a.m. and for once she was grateful. Getting up she went to shower and then dressed in her training gear. Walking out on the flight pad she headed towards Starscream. The other Decepticon was still there but there were multiple scratches running down his nose and side. Shaking it off, she headed towards her partner. He was sitting in his normal spot. A new scratch adorned his nose.

"Get into a dog fight without me Starscream?"

He didn't answer but in that she hadn't expected him to. Hauling herself up the ladder she sat in the cock pit and strapped herself in. A flight crew member was soon on the ladder helping her out. The guy flashed her a charming smile that made her want to wring his neck and then castrate him for good measure. She was sure her doctor friend told the guys that she was single. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at this man.

"How long are you going to be out Lieutenant?"

"A few hours at the very most, I have to take it easy at first."

"Good luck then."

The crew man slid down the ladder. A small vehicle hauled the jet out of his spot and onto a clear runway. For show she went about pretending to push the buttons that she needed to push to get him going. The flight crew signaled her for go. Starscream launched himself forward and shot skyward. The Decepticon rolled a few times before striating out and headed towards the nearest mountain range.

"So you and that other Decepticon get into a fight Starscream."

"He needed to learn his place."

"Pulling a rank thing Starscream?"

He was silent for awhile. She took that as a yes. "Wild Card's trial is tomorrow."

"Good."

She realized that Starscream wasn't one for many words. For a split second she wondered what it would take to get him to say more than a few sentences and then leave her talking to herself.

"So how many Decepticon's are on this base?"

"Excluding me, three."

"So that F-22 and what else?"

"A helicopter and a cop vehicle."

"A civilian cop car on a military base? He should stick out like a sore thumb, a copter and a jet less conspicuous. "

She knew this was serious and she had to know what the chances were of her getting in trouble. "Out of the three how many intend me harm?"

"All three of them as far as I'm concerned."

"Great," she sighed softly.

Suddenly Starscream barrel rolled causing her to hit her head against the side. Kit quickly checked for blood just in case. A heavy sigh escaped her when she realized there wasn't any but that never meant anything.

"What the hell was that for?!" she snarled.

He did it again and she was prepared for it. The air shifted a bit before he made the roll and she felt it. It was like when she was younger. Riding on the back of a quad with her dad taught her to move with the machine you're riding on. On that note she avoided a pounding headache. "Are you trying to do kill me before the others do?"

"You need to toughen up because in a real battle I will not be so easy."

An evil smirk graced Kit's face as she looked at all the buttons. One of the buttons was flashing auto pilot. Hitting the button she grabbed the control and rolled the jet sideways. "What the…" Starscream snarled.

She managed to right the jet and shot upwards towards the clouds.

"Listen to me well Starscream. I'm quiet rebellious by nature and I will not tolerate you trying to control my life. You think you're training is good enough for me but if you crack my head again it might kill me."

"Weak human."

"I'd rather be human and weakened by my emotions than a heartless monster."

The autopilot light flipped back on and Starscream threw himself into a nose dive from an extremely high altitude. Kit could feel her heart rate spike and her breathing was coming in heavier pants. It was like someone was sitting on her chest slowly smothering her. She had to get him to stop, or he'd kill her on accident. If she was healthy she would be able to take it easily, but she just recently recovered from a slight concussion.

"Starscream…" she wheezed out.

He pulled out of the dive realizing she was about to black out. Kit was wavering on the edge of the consciousness. Holding her head and leaning forward she tried to get her head to stop spinning.

"Told… you… take… it … easy…" she rasped out. "Still weak."

Kit leaned back trying to regain her breathing. She felt him shift course and she figured he was heading back to base. It didn't take them long to be on runway of their base. The flight crew pulled them back to Starscream's spot. Kit scrambled to get the straps off of her. Once they were off she scrambled from the cock pit and landed heavily on the ground. She hit the ground on her knees. There she emptied the contents of her stomach on the pavement. Once she choked everything up sat back and got her breathing under control.

"It'll be awhile before we go up again Starscream."

Kit shakily rose to her feet and found an arm around her waist. Looking over it was Storm Chaser. He looked angry as he helped her back to her room and put her to sleep. Kit was sure that Storm Chaser would have a discussion with the Decepticon about his attempt to kill her if it was about an accident. Kit curled up on her stomach and drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Court Marshal pt 1

Court Marshal Pt. 1

A/n: okay people sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. As for most of the comments I received all of them were noted and taken into account. And yes I realized it a little late that Starscream was an f-22 instead of an F-18. But Starscream is trying to blend in on a low class carrier and most of the planes on it are less than F-22s so it works.

To the Copper Arabian: thanks for the insight I didn't know that, but for the purposes of the story she had to feel it.

The ness-ness… Kit would love the Starscream plushie and Starscream would groan in protest.

Rikku92: the cop car is Barricade.

Kit woke to the soft tapping on her door. Her head was still a bit sore. Rolling over she got out her headache medication and took some before getting up and going to the door. She didn't care who was at the door at the moment and her clothes were still rumpled from sleep.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Kit."

She sighed softly letting Storm Chaser into the room.

"You should get ready the trial begins soon."

"Right."

"Kit are you sure about Starscream?"

She groaned. "He's beating the crap out of you for no reason."

"He's trying to prove a point I think Storm Chaser. He's trying to get through my head that he's not my friend or ally, but I think it's a façade he's putting up to hide his true intentions."

"I don't like it either way."

"Storm Chaser stop being so protective I'm old enough to take care of myself. I know there is a chance that I'm entirely wrong but something tells me he wants a friend."

"I doubt it."

"I'll never know unless I talk to him and learn all that I can."

"Be careful Obsidian."

Kit shook her head at his brotherly instincts. That's why she could never see him more than a brother because of the annoying instincts to protect her like a child. Storm Chaser left the room to allow her to get ready. Finally leaving her room dressed in her best uniform she followed her companion to where they were holding the court marshal at. She sat towards the back knowing that even if they did call her as a witness she didn't want to be in striking range of Wild Card even though she wasn't scared of him. Leaning back her mind drifted towards the air field and wondered what the other three Decepticons were like. She had a bad feeling about all of this considering Starscream warned her away from them. Considering the circumstances Starscream was the bigger threat to her since he had no concern that he wasn't exactly being nice when they were flying. There was still a slight throb behind her eyes knowing that the hit to her head wasn't the cause as of this moment.

"Catalyst," she breathed softly.

Those dreams still haunted her. The one called Megatron kept calling her the catalyst. The more she was referred to that in her dreams the more she started to hate the word. Once this trial was over and Wild Card was stuck with a dishonorable discharge and kicked off the base she'd ask Starscream about the title Megatron bestowed upon her in her dreams. She hated to be the answer to anyone's problem. Leaning forward she rested her elbows on her knees and folded them in front of her. Her forehead rested on her folded hands. Her mind wandered to the trial. Kit knew that they'd ask her exactly what had happened up in the sky. Of course she'd have to reveal the fact that she's working with a Decepticon.

"Are you worried?" a familiar voice said from her left.

She looked up to see the commander of the U.S.S. Jackson. He had a grim look about him.

"Sir, they're going to ask me about Starscream."

"I know. However they will know that it is an assignment from the government that you are doing in concern with him."

"Wild Card is going to use that to his advantage though. He's going to make it out that I work with them against humanity. They'll court marshal me too if that was what Wild Card intends."

"It is an order so it can't be ignored."

"I know sir but that doesn't stop the fact that he's been apart of a group that destroyed a lot of human lives, and there is no telling what part the other three had in the fact."

"Three?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't. What are they?"

"Sir, I think it best that you remain oblivious to their forms and Starscream will handle them."

"Are you can be sure that…"

"That's what I'm here for isn't sir? To make sure we can trust these aliens?"

"Obsidian…"

"Sir I think there is something about me that keeps them from killing me or those I associate with."

"How did you come upon that conclusion?"

"If he wanted to kill me he could have let me crash that day or he could have flattened me anytime he wanted. So there is something about me that drives him to be at least remotely forgiving of my human nature."

"Be ready Obsidian trials ahead will be difficult."

"Yes sir."

"I think soon you'll be meeting the other aliens that ally themselves with humans."

Kit sighed heavily. It would only be a matter of time before she'd be forced to go to them she was sure of that. Once Starscream revealed her purpose to her she'd go from there. She was brought out of her musing by the shuffling of feet and the grousing of a familiar voice. Looking up she saw Wild Card being escorted in by two MPs. She yawned hugely as he looked her way. A snarl escaped his lips as he tried to go for her, but the MPs stopped him.

"When I go down Kit I'm taking you with me."

"With what charges?"

The MPs forced him away from her and sat him down in a chair. Twelve members of the jury came in and the bailiff called everyone to rise for the judges entry. They all were seated. Kit's mind wandered not exactly listening to the testimonies of each side. Her attention snapped forward however when someone stood beside her.

"You've been called to the witness stand Lt. Allender."

"Yes, sir."

She rose from her seat and fallowed the bailiff to the stand. She raised her hand and took her oath of truth. Most of the questions were based on what happened the two times she was abandoned. Then the state attorney asked her how she got back from the 2nd trip since her plane was obviously destroyed.

"Yes, tell them Kit what helped you get back that day," Wild Card sneered.

"Another jet found me and took me home," she stated.

It was the truth but not the entire truth.

"I don't see why you're defending him Kit his kind killed your brother."

"Leave my brother out of this."

She heard the gavel hit the desk at least three times before everything went silent.

"I want order in my court," she heard the judge snapped.

"Lt. Allender what are you hiding?" the state attorney asked.

"I was ordered to be partnered up with the Decepticon Starscream. He arrived on the U.S.S. Jackson a year ago and till recently was immobile with the exceptions of leaving the carrier for night flights. I have been commanded to evaluate the Decepticon to test his capabilities of rehabilitation."

She heard several gasps from the group. Bowing her head she knew that this probably was going to end her career in the naval air forces.

"No further questions."

The states attorney sat down and Wild Card's stood up. Kit sighed softly knowing that the next questions would be about her mission orders. She looked strait ahead and strayed to other things for a moment. She was startled from her thoughts when the attorney stood before her.

"What exactly were those mission orders Kit?"

"As I said, I'm a partner to a Decepticon and I am to evaluate his abilities of rehabilitation."

"I see, then why do you place your trust in it so easily?"

"I do not put my trust in him I just have my orders. In the end it's his choice to help or not but I am the belief that some people can change."

"He's not human and therefore how do you know he can change?"

"I am under orders therefore what I believe he can and cannot do is of his own and I cannot exactly say what it is that convinces me of that."

"No further questions."

"The witness is excused," the judge said to her.

She nodded and rose and returned to her seat towards the back. Leaning heavily against the backboards she closed her eyes and blocked out the rest of the trial. For once she didn't care what went on around her. Her mind once again drifted back towards the base and wondered if Starscream was fighting the other jet. Despite what Starscream had told her, she wanted to meet the other Decepticons and see if they too wanted to change. She knew that Starscream was being outwardly mean to save face with her companions but she could see through that façade easily. He was trying way too hard in her opinion. That made the façade even worse. She was sure if Starscream had ever been human that he would be a crappy actor. Her thoughts were again disrupted by the sound of wood hitting wood. Looking up the judge banged the gavel on the desk again.

"Court will adjourn again at 16:00 tomorrow afternoon."

"All rise," the bailiff called as the judge stood and walked out followed by the jury.

The MPs took away Wild Card. She rose and rubbed her forehead. Kit found herself walking back to her barracks without even realize it. With a heavy thump she crashed on her bed still in uniform. Exhaustion took over and darkness met her vision.

She woke sometime later and looked at her clock. It read 2:00 a.m. much to her annoyance. Getting up she changed into her sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Putting on her gym shoes she walked outside planning on visiting Starscream. Harsh words made her stop.

"Kill her already Starscream," she heard an unfamiliar voice yell. "Lord Megatron will rise soon and her purpose is no more."

"Shut up Barricade I'll kill her when I'm good and ready."

Her heart flared in hope for a moment.

"Her human heart had clouded your judgment and Lord Megatron when he rises will not like it."

"My judgment isn't clouded. She's the catalyst and her purpose will be done once all the Autobots are destroyed."

She realized Starscream was keeping her alive long enough to awaken their leader. She had been sure that Megatron had been destroyed in the confrontation five years ago. Kit realized that she'd be damned before she allowed them to use her like that. If she had to she'd play dirty and prove that no one could control her.

"Humans are weak and pathetic Starscream and you'd do well to remember that, and we don't need a pathetic human girl to help us."

"She brought Megatron back didn't she?"

"Lord Megatron," Barricade hissed in correction.

There were no more words after than and Kit turned her back and headed back towards her barracks deciding two could play at that game. She'd show Starscream not to mess with the human race and not all people were pathetic and weak. A human's will tended to make them stubborn and hard headed. Then she realized what had been said. If Megatron had indeed risen again somehow she'd have to let the right people know so word could be sent to the Autobots. Kit wasn't even sure how she had done it if she had done it at all. Maybe the Decepticon that Starscream had called Barricade had said that to get their enemies closer. By definition a catalyst was something that brought about a change or an important event to happen. Kit was sure that she was human and nothing exactly important about her but how could she do what they said if she herself didn't know exactly what she had done. An evil smirk graced her features knowing this was a perfect opportunity to bug the crap out of Starscream to get the answers that she needed. If she was the catalyst then she wanted to know what they wanted with her.

Had she been paying attention a pair of red had watched the entire play of emotions on her face. Stepping into the light of the moon a familiar helicopter Decepticon stood there. He looked towards where Starscream and Barricade had been and then back towards the humans' barracks. Shaking his head he knew this group was going to be in for a long haul.


	9. Chapter 9: Court Marshal pt 2

Court Marshal pt 2

Kit sat on her bed her mind replaying over and over again the conversation from earlier. Getting up she headed towards her commander's office. She needed to tell the man what she had overheard. It might either destroy or make this time that she had with Starscream. No matter what her CO (commanding officer) decided on the matter she would have to obey even if it meant leaving Starscream. However there was so much she wanted to learn from the big robot. With a soft knock on his door she waited for permission to enter.

"Enter."

She walked into the door and saluted the older man. He looked at her with questions in his eyes. She was guessing this was random of herself.

"At ease."

She nodded and relaxed her stance.

"Permission to speak sir."

"Granted. What is so important that you come here Kit."

"Sir, I overheard Starscream and another Decepticon talking this morning."

"And?"

"They keep calling me a catalyst. The Decepticon Barricade insisted that Starscream kill me but the F-18 kept refusing."

"Anything else?"

"Sir I have reason to believe their leader has made a come back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

The older man looked at her calmly before picking up the phone. He spoke quickly into the phone before hanging it back up. "Sir I wish to still work with Starscream to learn more of this leader of theirs."

"Kit I will allow you one month with Starscream."

"And then what sir?"

"By then I'll have an answer for you."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed lieutenant and be careful."

"Yes sir."

She walked from the room. With swift movements she headed towards the hanger where Starscream sat. Thankfully Kit had the foresight to be wearing her flight gear. She hauled herself up the ladder.

"Starscream we need to talk and its best that we not do it on the ground."

The canopy opened as an invitation. Starscream shivered for a moment causing her to hesitate for a moment. Once she was in the canopy she noticed a black and white over the barbed wire fence. Starscream had mentioned a civilian cop car was a Decepticon.

"Starscream is that black and white a Decepticon?"

"Yes, now get in."

She nodded as she strapped herself in the cockpit. There was clearance from the flight tower and the crew dragged them out onto an open runway. With a swift jump forward both shot skyward. Kit could never get over the thrill that she got each time she was slammed back against the seat as they shot forward. It didn't take long before they were shooting skyward and jetting far from the other Decepticons.

"Now what is so important…"

"As the catalyst for your group what is my purpose to you?"

She felt a shudder run through him before the pattern retained its normal steady pace. That got his attention she was sure of it. He was silent for a moment.

"Were did you hear…"

"Answer the damned question Starscream."

He tried to do a forceful barrel roll but Kit was ready for it. Grabbing the control stick she slammed her fist against the autopilot button and forced him to get right side up. The autopilot light came back on.

"You're purpose it to revive the Decepticons that fell especially Megatron."

She sighed heavily in annoyance. That was what the world would fear most and it would cause the guys that fought five years ago to come back into the action to get rid of them but if what Starscream said was true then once they fell she'd bring them back. As that stood it would only take one bullet to put her down but from the way the other Decepticon talked it didn't matter if she fell as long as their leader was alive and kicking.

"Starscream how many Decepticons are on the planet now?"

"In total four on base and one other in another country but more are coming. There are at least six autobots on earth thus far and I'm sure others are coming as well."

Kit had this one question burning in the back of her mind ever since she realized what Starscream was. She didn't know how to ask the Decepticon and get the answer she wanted. With her hopes raised she was praying the Decepticon was dead but with her run of luck lately she was sure that he wasn't. The thing was that she had to know.

"Which of you killed my brother?"

"Brother?" Starscream asked confusion lacing his voice.

"My brother was killed by a Decepticon on the Military base in Qatar. He destroyed the entire base and left a few survivors. Those survivors as you know fought in the final battle against Megatron."

She felt Starscream shutter again knowing that the jet was hiding something. "This Decepticon is still alive isn't he?"

"The MH-53M Pave Low IV helicopter killed your brother in Qatar."

"What's his name and where is he?"

"He resides on this base and is called Blackout. Barricade somehow managed to revive him from the scrap pile he became."

Lowing her head she realized that now it was a good thing that she was being reassigned in a month.

"I only have a month before I am reassigned to another post Starscream and more than likely you probably won't be able to follow."

Starscream barrel rolled suddenly until they were upside down. She was looking at another jet below them. Confusion washed over her realizing this was the F-22 from the base. The scratch marks were still across his nose. She was completely confused on what Starscream was doing.

"Yo Babe!" she heard over the com.

This Decepticon acted like a male teenager trying to act cool but failing miserably. She had half a mind to slap him around. Those kind of boys annoyed her when she was younger and when she stepped onto her base for the first time. Now she was able to send them packing with her fists.

"Starscream who's this joker?"

"This is Thundercracker ignore him. He's just trying to piss me off."

"At least he's more friendly than you are."

Starscream rolled himself till he was right side up. Kit felt a bit dizzy from her companions antics. There would come a day when she'd get back at the F-18 for all the pain he's caused her. The smaller jet came up beside them and they were flying high together. Every move that Starscream made the other jet mirrored them.

"Careful with the catalyst Starscream!" Thundercracker snapped.

Starscream could feel the anger radiating off of Kit. He was waiting for an explosion of anger and all he got was calm but deadly words.

"Call me a catalyst one more time and we'll have to duke it out."

"You're a weak human…"

Before Kit could even say a thing to Starscream a helicopter appeared beside them. The Decepticon logo flashed on its side. It transformed and slammed its fist down on the F-22. The smaller jet transformed and the two of them proceeded to fight.

"Enough both of you!" Starscream bellowed.

They stopped in mid fight and changed back and flew beside the F-18, one on each side. Kit looked back and forth between the two. It was eerily silent and she wished for some conversation. Finally looking at where the helicopter flew she realized he was falling back in the formation. She figured that he realized she knew who he was.

Blackout was flying a greater distance away from Starscream knowing the girl knew that he had destroyed the base in Qatar and successfully killed her brother. He didn't exactly understand what exactly was going on with him but someone would almost describe what he felt as guilt. He was a Decepticon for crying out loud he shouldn't feel anything but contempt for the human race. They were weaker and more fragile then himself or any creature created by the all spark on Cybertron, but he felt the guilt all the same. He was broken from his inner chaotic thoughts by Kit's next words.

"Great instead of getting warriors I get babies," she muttered under her breath. "Starscream what are we going to do about Megatron?"

"You aren't going to do anything. You're too weak to take on Megatron."

"This coming from a turkey," she snarled.

He violently threw himself into a violent uncontrolled free fall. Kit was shaking but not in fear. Her voice however didn't quake at the threat of death looming if Starscream decided to kill her at that moment. It was like all the fear had drained from her body and all that was left was nothing but a slight raw anger.

"Go ahead Starscream prove to me that you can't be anything but a monster. Prove to the world how superior you think you are by killing a heart broken girl."

That stopped the tail spin quickly. Kits breathing was coming in ragged pants. "Give me a reason to destroy you and all of your kind."

"Yeah Starscream give her a reason, and I'll take care of her," they heard Thundercracker said with a laugh in his voice.

Starscream jetted off away from the two of them. He needed to have a few words with his pilot. The only thing that marked their passage was a trail of their jet stream. Thundercracker moved to follow them. Blackout held Thundercracker back from following them.

"Do you think it's a good idea letting him get attached to her?" Thundercracker asked seriously.

They were both in their big forms watching the jet stream vanish.

"We'll soon find out if it was a wise choice on his part," Blackout side tiredly. "We'll return to base."

"What about Barricade? He'll want us to under-mind Starscream's authority and kill her."

"It's your choice in the end Thundercracker what you choose to do is your decision. I know you and Starscream never got along even though you were apart of the Seekers group."

"Is guilt making you do this?" the little jet said seriously which contradicted his childlike nature.

"No it's her. She faces Starscream without fear even when he's tried to hurt her."

"Some would call that foolishness."

"Most would."

The two flew back towards their base and landed. It was only an hour later when Starscream and Kit returned to the base. The girl was strangely quiet as she passed the other two and headed back towards her barracks.

Kit sighed heavily. There was a lot on her mind as she got dressed for the rest of the trial in a few hours. Her mind was awash with confusion on what she and Starscream had discussed after they lost Blackout and Thundercracker. He seemed concerned but covered it up with a tone of nastiness. She had talked with him long enough to realize he was trying to drive her away again. It was confusing but on other days it wasn't. The F-18 was still demanding her stay away from the other Decepticons. Of course that would be easier said than done in her mind. When Kit came out of her thoughts she rose and headed out the door. Her hat was tucked under her arm. Storm Chaser came up beside her.

"You ready for today?"

"Sorry Storm Chaser I had a wild ride today."

"What happened?"

"I met two more of them."

She said them instead of what they were as two unknown military personnel walked past them. Kit was often hesitant mentioning the robots whereabouts to anyone less they get the idea to mess with the big robots. Starscream would tolerate her antics but no one else's she was sure. He was in trial mode right now and she couldn't afford to have a daredevil screw up her efforts. She believed the idiot Decepticon was a good robot but was trying to hide it. The others she had no idea about it.

"What are their forms?"

"I'd rather not tell you that."

"Have you told anyone what they are?"

"No, our CO said that was okay that no one knew. I figured it would keep troublemakers from confronting them."

"Good idea."

"I can come up with a few of those at a time."

"That's news to me. I thought I was the one that thought up the good ideas."

Kit snorted at that comment. She smirked at him.

"Keep dreaming, I'm the one that comes up with the good ideas."

"You wish, but seriously have you considered how dangerous they can become with three…"

"Four."

"Four?"

"There are four on this base."

"Kit…"

"Don't. I trust Starscream just enough to stop the others from touching me."

"That's a lot of trust…"

"Don't even go there."

Storm Chaser shook his head as he followed her. She was walking quickly in front of him. He knew he had hit sore spot with that almost statement. Kit was a secretive person by nature and it took a lot to get her to open up, and yet she seemed to want to tell Starscream everything. He smiled at the irony. It took a bad heart to sooth a battered one or so he hoped. Maybe with Wild Card out of the way something could happen and maybe Kits hope will come to life. Maybe creatures like these Decepticons could change.

They arrived the courtroom and sat down three rows from the front. Mallard sat on ones side of Kit and Storm Chaser on the other side. Mallard ruffled Kit's hair with a smile.

"Relax Obsidian," he said softly.

"I'm good just thinking."

"About Starscream?"

She just nodded. Sometimes words failed her and the two of them seemed to understand when she wanted to talk or not. The older man dropped his arm over her shoulders in a comforting half hug. Storm Chaser ruffled her hair too in brotherly fashion.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope don't mind at all."

He ruffled her hand until she stopped him. She growled playfully at him. They stopped their playful game when the doors opened and two MPs walked in brining in Wild Card. Both of the males stilled and Kit looked up their silence. Her eyes hardened as she looked at the bane of her existence. He got a nasty look on his face before he was forced into a seat on his side of the room. The rest of the court filed in. The bailiff rose and announced the judge and jury by calling,

"All rise."

They all waited for the judge and jury to be seated.

"Has the jury come to a verdict?"

"Yes, we have your honor," one of the male jury members said.

The jury member handed the bailiff the paper and the judge looked it over for a moment. The defendants and prosecutors rose to await the sentencing.

"The jury finds the defendant guilty on all charges. You are hereby sentenced to twelve years and a dishonorable discharge. Take the defendant back to his cell."

The judge and jury left. Kit sighed softly to herself. The MPs moved Wild Card towards the exit. His steel laced eyes caught hers. They were promising vengeance as far as she was concerned. She half expected him to do something stupid as he was dragged past her. A sigh of relief passed her lips as the door shut behind the two MPs and Wild Card.

"That's done and over with," Storm Chaser said.

"It'll never be over as long as hatred rules his heart."

The two looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"He's being put away for twelve years no one can hold onto a grudge like that for that long."

"Sure people can."

Sighing heavily she rose and left the courtroom. The two followed her concern lacing their every movement.

A/n: Sorry that took so long… Oh and I want to thank all of you. I have a 100 reviews now and I'm so excited. I've never had a story get so many. Keep reviewing peoples.


	10. Chapter 10: Flying Day 1

Flying Day 1

Kit rose the next morning and headed out towards Starscream. The Decepticon was missing from his spot. Shrugging her shoulders she headed towards the line of F-22s. She soon found herself standing in front of Thundercracker. The two long scratches on his nose were still there. She wondered how long it would take before he realized those battle scars looked horrible on him.

"Hey Thundercrack-head. Have you seen Starscream?"

She hauled herself up into the cockpit so she could talk with him without people thinking she was nuts, not that they didn't already but that was a different story.

"Hey! That wasn't nice."

"No one said I was."

"He might have gone to fight Barricade."

"That moron wouldn't, would he?"

"No one ever said that Starscream was the brightest bulb in the box."

"I heard that. Kit come on we have training today."

She looked over and saw him. Her mouth dropped open.

"Starscream what did you do to yourself?"

There was shock lacing her voice as she saw the new and improved Starscream.

"You copycat!" Thundercracker snapped.

Starscream was now an F-22. He was smaller and sleeker than his previous F-18 form which was bulkier. The Decepticon logo was emblazoned on his side in a dark blue against the dark gray of his metal armor. His so masculine chuckle rang through Thundercracker's cockpit.

"Actually Thundercracker I was an F-22 before you were. I changed my form to sneak onto the U.S.S. Jackson. Considering the fact that it was a low class carrier and many of the aircraft on board were F-18s or below I had to blend in."

Kit got out of the cockpit and hauled herself up in Starscream's cockpit. In her mind Kit was jumping up and down. She had never been able to pilot an F-22 even though she had always wanted to. The newer pilots got the newer jets. It didn't even bother her that Starscream was doing most of the flying. She examined all the buttons and controls. It looked like most of the jets that she has flown before. Kit made sure to find where the autopilot button was and smirked darkly.

"Starscream lets get up in the air already you have all night to argue with Thundercracker. We need to talk."

"Some alone time?" Thundercracker said in a secretive manner.

"Oh please, shut up you stupid runt," Starscream snarled.

"Yeah get your mind out of the gutter you stupid tin can. You know I never thought that Decepticons could have dirty minds but that goes to say all races have that kind of thing."

She sighed in annoyance.

"That was really weak," Thundercracker said dryly.

"Shut up. Come on Starscream."

Kit got clearance from the tower and headed out to the runway. Starscream launched himself into the sky. They flew in silence for some time before Starscream decided to break the silence.

"What is so important?"

"How much longer until Megatron is up and ready to spread death to the human race?"

"Why?"

"In a month I'm going to be transferred to a base elsewhere."

She sighed in frustration it had to be spelled out she guessed. There was no getting around it. She had seen the orders. The base was in California. Leaning back she let out a tired sigh. Her contact was a army officer. Of course she didn't know the person's name but she had a feeling the person would have heavy metal companions with him. It would only take so long before the autobots would find out about her unique gift and come looking. "It's in California."

Starscream thought for a moment about something. Then realization dawned on him. There was a good chance she'd run into the autobots especially if they've learned of her existence.

"I'm guessing you're wondering on what to do if you meet up with the autobots."

"Not exactly. Starscream you are my guardian and I am wanting to know simply if you'll side with Earth against Megatron when he comes."

The conversation stopped after that. Kit didn't know what to say. She figured she just blew her chances of him joining them against Megatron.

"Forget I asked," she sighed softly.

This was going to be a very long month and she figured there would be a lot of fighting. If Starscream didn't help them and destroyed humanity and only sought to make her a pet she'd commit suicide if it came to that. She was too rebellious to be anyone's pet. She shivered at the thought. Megatron would kill Starscream for even remotely thinking about rebelling against him. That irked her even more.

"Stay away from Barricade."

"No shit Sherlock. Of course I'd hang around a homicidal police car so I can finally meet death face to face. I've always dreamed of meeting him. I wonder if he looks like what people imagine him to look like."

"Kit," Starscream growled in a warning manner.

"I'm confined to base dumb ass," she snapped. "I wont meet him unless he transforms and attacks the base. Besides I'd think you'd keep him off of the base for as long as I'm here. After I'm transferred I'm sure the autobots will happily take care of me."

"Sarcasm don't become you Kit."

"I'm tired of you being such an ass. You're my guardian Starscream and I don't want what I see in my dreams to come true."

"They're just dreams Kit."

"And so was my dream of Megatron coming back."

"That was a fluke."

Kit leaned forward rubbing her forehead. These Decepticons were driving her on the brink of insanity. After this she might be inclined to retire from the navy and go back to her farm in the middle of nowhere and get back to a normal life. Of course her luck would be that they'd follow her just to make her miserable. Sighing softly she leaned back and stared up at the rapidly cloudy skies.

"Starscream when I'm not bothering you what do you like to do?"

She didn't expect him to answer her.

"Fly. Just go and not care about where I'm going or were I've been."

"When I'm alone I like to write but when I was at home on the farm I'd ride my horses in the back pastures when I couldn't think of anything to write. I miss the farm."

"Will you return there?"

"Maybe someday I will return, when there isn't something standing in my way."

Starscream rolled a bit to avoid killing a group of birds. Kit was too lost in her own thoughts to feel the shift. Closing her eyes she laid back and allowed sleep to claim her exhausted mind.

_Kit stood among the ruins of a different town. Nothing was like her dream before. Looking around none of the buildings were a level high. Bodies lay all over the place. She was sure that the bodies would be smelling of decay and scorched flesh. Normally the robots would show up and Starscream would be fighting Megatron. Moving forward she looked among the buildings and didn't see any of them ally or bad guy. Frowning slightly she moved to climb over a large stack of rubble to see what she could. As she was about to grab for the first rock to haul herself up she stopped. Something seemed off about this pile of rubble. Moving forward she pulled a small rock away from the pile. She revealed a logo. It was scratched up and tarnished. She began to pull the rocks away with more vigor. The logo was the opposite of the Decepticon logo. She assumed it was the autobot's logo. She stopped for a moment seeing that her hands were covered in blood. Shaking it off she began to dig some more. The more she dug the more what was covered was revealed. It was an autobot. She finally uncovered the head. There were feather like ears were coming from the bots head. There was a nagging feeling that she had seen this bot before. She reached forward and touched the bot's face. The dead eyes sparked to life._

"_Who are you?" the bot asked._

"_Kit."_

"_Catalyst. Run."_

"_What?!"_

_Turning she saw a large odd plane shooting strait towards her. She cursed as she slid down the rubble and turned to see the down autobot rise and face the approaching plane. Starscream landed beside the smaller autobot. _

"_Starscream!"_

"_Run Kit!"_

_She turned and for once did what he said and ran. Before she got far the group crumbled from beneath her. She screamed as she fell._

Kit shot awake breathing heavily. She looked around wildly realizing that she was still up in the air with Starscream.

"What's wrong Kit?"

"Starscream there is an autobot that has feather like ears on his head and he's not very big…"

"That was Jazz. He died battling Megatron."

Kit thought on that for a moment. She was confused. Was she going to have a hand in bringing back this Jazz to? "What happened?"

"I was walking in a demolished city. I went to climb this rock pile and I uncovered a scrap of metal with what I assumed was the autobot logo. I began to pull the rocks away. I found his head and touched him. His eyes came to life. He asked me my name and then he called me the catalyst and told me to run. You joined him in the battle. I didn't see what happened after that the ground crumbled underneath my feet."

Her dreams were making her nervous about them coming to being. She didn't want to loose her stoic friend. He had come to mean so much to her despite his nasty attitude and attempts to push her away. She felt a slight shift in the pressure in the cockpit.

"Starscream?"

"We're heading back to base."

"What is it?"

"Thundercracker has informed me that Barricade is acting up."

"Right."

She sighed softly as the f-22 changed directions and headed back to base. Once they landed Starscream sent her strait to the barracks. Kit sat on her bed and let her mind wander and only could hope for the best.

A/N: I wanna thank all of my reviewers. And Lady1Venus Wild Card is one of those guys that believes in the superiority of men against women and I know all guys aren't like that so don't get mad if some of you my reviewers are guys. Barricade hates Kit. To him her purpose is done. Megatron is alive. Thundercracker and Blackout are confused on which side their going to take. Ummm… thanks to everyone again for the reviews.

Fire From Above, Little-Yellow-Box, D. Mischief, phantomgirl113, brrwsklly, PsYcHoWoLfIe, lysia1982, V956970, Acidgreenflames, Chaos Sparda, The Copper Arabian, BlueStar, RemRene, inuyahsa999, Gloria Stone, Elita One, Blackpheonixofthenight, Kiseki no Tenshi, cosmicfalcon, Neko of Light, rikku92, P.A.W.07, the ness-ness, SilverGinkgo, Night Raid, SS-lover06, CaravanKa, starscream girl, Nova, The Great Susinko, Megatrons sister, kahuna85, DarkxPrince, Lady1Venus, kakashigirl923, the-human-error, Shadowed Chaos, RoseGad, Katsuko1978, Ox King, Micheal the Archangel, Hope and love, Silveromance, Tigerprime, Oak Tree Woman, TheKIngJIngles, xStarScreamx, Kiashi Goldbeak 501, and Master of Minds


	11. 11: Fighting on Day Two and Plans Change

Fighting on Day Two and Plans Change

Kit woke to the sound of heavy banging on her door. It didn't stop so she got up and rushed to open the door. Storm Chaser rushed in without a by your leave. He shut the door behind his partner and leaned against it heavily. Both were out of breath. They were sweating and pale. Nervousness seemed to radiate off them in waves.

"What is with you?" she demanded rudely due to the fact that her sleep had been interrupted.

Not that she cared at the moment she had one of her Starscream death dreams. They were looking back and forth worriedly between each other. That action was setting her on edge and making her wary.

"Get your stuff packed."

"What? Why?"

"Because your superior officer said so."

Going behind her open closet door she changed into her uniform. Kit grumbled and got out her duffle bag. She was glad for once that she didn't have much to pack. The last thing to go into the bag was her picture of her brother. She picked up a box that had arrived for her the other night and hadn't opened yet. Her cousin had sent it to her. Kit was getting worried. She had to catch herself as the ground shook underneath her feet.

"Are you two going to tell me what's going on, now?"

"You'll see for yourself."

Mallard picked up her bag carefully mindful of the glass frame in the bag and headed out the door. Storm Chaser gestured for her to follow. With more reluctance that she'd admit she left the room. Storm Chaser followed making sure to stay a short distance behind her and cautiously looking around half expecting enemy soldiers to jump from the shadows and try to kill them. The made it out of the barracks and her eyes widened in horror. Starscream and Thundercracker were fighting against this odd looking Decepticon and a bunch of mini ones. She looked around frantically. The ground shook underneath her feet again. The bigger jet was protecting the barracks. Blackout landed gracefully in front of the three of them. She felt a tremor run through her. Before her very eyes flashed the battles that happened in her dreams.

"Blackout what's going on?!" she shouted.

"This moron is with Barricade and is trying to kill all the humans here to get to you."

"If I leave will they follow?"

"Yes."

Before she had a chance to get him to take her somewhere else one of the mini Decepticons went strait for them as it got past Starscream. Kit could only take a step back before the black cat looking bot was on her. She was on her back looking up at the snapping jaws of the cat before he was thrown back by Blackout. Gently the big bot scooped her up and turned towards the battle field. Starscream turned to see Kit safely in Blackout's grasp.

"Blackout get her out of here."

Blackout nodded and sat her down and transformed. Kit scrambled into the hold of the helicopter and held on. Mallard gave her, her bag before backing away. They were ducking low to avoid the fierce wind that Blackout was kicking up.

"Decepticon you get her to California safely or you'll regret it," Storm Chaser snapped.

Blackout took off. The battle continued below her as they vanished into the clouds. Kit moved to the front cockpit and sat in the co-pilots chair and strapped herself in. Her bag was set carefully to the side. A holographic pilot appeared in the other seat.

"Are you all right?"

He knew it was a stupid question but he felt compelled to ask. She looked out the window and she didn't moved.

"They were there for me and I couldn't do a damned thing against them."

"Kit, Starscream will take care of the base for you."

Leaning against the window silent tears fell down the side of her face. Her heart ached for those she left behind. Closing her eyes she fell asleep to pass the time. No horrific dreams plagued her that time.

Blackout was worried. From his research on the web he realized that her bottling up her emotions like that wasn't good for her in the least. She'd probably destroy herself from the inside out. He'd never tell her or Starscream this but he felt that Kit was better off in the care of the Autobots instead of the Decepticons. Even if Starscream was an almost reformed bot. He found it rather amusing that it took a strong willed girl a couple of months to break past Starscream's vast expanse of defenses. Even Thundercracker was taken with her. It was rare that they'd ever agree on anything much less what they would do with this tiny human that walked into their lives. Blackout knew that he didn't deserve and friendship from Kit in the least. She was an innocent that got caught up with a battle that has been raging for a very long time.

An hour later he received conformation that Starscream had heard Kit's CO call her contact and they'd meet them at the base. Blackout hoped that her contact brought and Autobot with them just incase an unknown Decepticon popped up and tried to take Kit. It would be a lot safer in the care of the Autobots right at that moment. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the base. With ease he landed on a landing pad directed by the tower.

Kit woke once he started to descend onto the landing pad. She stretched tiredly. Once on the ground she slid out of the cockpit and kept her head down as she moved far enough away so Blackout could power down. Her shoulders and neck hurt a lot and when she was in pain she tended to be really cranky. Rubbing her neck trying to sooth the pain she looked around. A huge black GMC pulled up followed by a small yellow 1997 Mustang. (okay this is Hot Shot and I looked at his profile and it said various sports cars. I noticed they don't use fords so I decided to have someone as a ford.) Kit stood there waiting for something to happen but not knowing what exactly it was that she was waiting for. Blackout transformed and Kit was comforted by the big bots presence behind her. Someone climbed out of the black GMC and allowed the two bots to change. Blackout moved closer to Kit ignoring the other three. Kit shouldered her bag easily but carefully. Her package was tucked underneath her arm.

A man walked towards her carefully as if he was wary of the big bot behind her. The truck and Mustang were visibly tensing.

"Geeze its too tense here Blackout. If I wanted things like this I would have stayed with Starscream and Thundercracker and watched them duke it out."

She sat her bag down and rubbed her shoulder. "I assume you are my contact."

"I am, and my name is Captain Lennox."

"Sir," Kit said politely as she saluted him in proper respect.

"Well Kit you have arrived earlier than expected but Mr. Witwicky will be able to accept…"

Kit snorted in disgust. These people didn't understand and she had a feeling that they'd disagree as soon as one of them opened their mouth.

"Blackout let's go back."

"I have been ordered by Starscream to keep you here."

"Since when did you start taking orders?" she snapped.

She heard the yellow bot snicker. Her fierce gaze turned on him. "What the hell are you laughing at pee brain?" she snarled.

That shut the yellow Mustang up.

"Now Lt. Allender…"

"Obsidian," she growled.

"Obsidian we've brought you here for your own protection."

She heard it in his voice. The self-righteous attitude that a lot of good people had, did they really think that Starscream was mean to her? Without a doubt now she was sure that there were going to be a lot of fighting. She would defend those three bots that she happily called friends. They were on her side and no one else's.

"Protection? Starscream was doing a good job at protecting me thank you very much."

"He's a Decepticon…" the yellow card started.

"Listen here pee brain…"

"My name is Hot Shot."

"I don't give a rats ass about what your name is. You self-righteous creatures think only in black and white. Just because this guy is on this side that he's bad or good. Starscream didn't have to save me any of those times he did. I owe him my life and I will not allow any of you to bash him or the other two beside him. You know what in my world there are shades of gray."

Captain Lennox moved forward trying to placate the angry woman without getting his head removed.

Ironhide tensed beside his companion, but remained strangely quiet. There was something about the girl that made him wary and he had to admit that no human had made him this wary before. He suspected it was her loyalty to Starscream, but yet it was only to Starscream and no other. He'd have to speak with Optimus before Kit got to speak with him. A few years ago Ironhide had taken up guardianship of the Captain much like Bumblebee was to Sam.

"Obsidian we need to get you to a safer place."

"I'm not going anywhere without Blackout."

"Why do you trust him? He's the one that murdered your…"

Her gaze shifted to him. Her eyes normally blue eyes were a steely blue. It was like all warmth and emotion drained away leaving a raging hatred. The Captain shivered at the look.

"Finish that sentence and you'll regret it with everything that you are," she said in a calm deadly voice.

She knew full well what Blackout had done. It was written in the timid moves the Decepticon moved about her. He was guilty and he didn't need to have a human face for her to read the emotions in him. That's why self-righteous people bugged her. They could never see that there are some creatures that can feel remorseful for what they had done in the past. If Blackout hadn't been sorry for what he had done then he wouldn't have saved her as Starscream and Thundercracker went to battle. He wouldn't have stopped Thundercracker from being nasty to her. Someone that didn't regret things would have crushed her in his grip. These people could never grip that fact. They were not her.

"It's all right Kit I need to return to make sure that Starscream is still in one piece."

"Bring him here once you've shown Barricade what for."

All creatures present were shocked at the constant shifts in her moods. One minute she was ready to shed blood the next as calm as could be with a happy smile.

Blackout formed a half assed smile that she caught. She knew that Starscream wouldn't be joining her until the final battle brought her closer to him. With a heavy sigh she watched the copter transform and fly away. Picking up her things she got into the now returned to alternate form Hot Shot. She refused to get into the GMC with the Captain not wanting to hear anymore about how she was betraying anyone by befriending Starscream and the other two. Closing her eyes she leaned back in the passenger's side seat and rubbed her sore neck. Remembering the box she had gotten the other day she picked it up and opened it. A small one line letter was in a small white envelop. It stated that her cousin hoped it looked all right and loved her. Putting the note aside she reached into the box and pulled out the contents of the box. She smirked and placed it back in the box. It was perfect. Leaning back she closed her eyes and wore that huge smirk all the way to the Witwicky place.


	12. 12: You Know YOu hate Autobots when

You Know You Hate Autobots When…

Kit arrived at the Witwicky place and wasn't impressed by what she saw. The sound of a motorcycle engine made her look over her shoulder. A guy riding a Kawasaki dirt bike pulled up beside her. The guy took off his helmet and smiled at her.

"Hey babe."

Kit wanted to gag at the stuck up nature of this man. Her gaze drifted to the black logo on the side of the red plating. This bike was an autobot. Captain Lennox came out and stood beside the boy.

"Lt. Kit Allender this is Jake Star."

Without even glancing in the man's direction she threw her bag carefully over her shoulder and moved forward. Her strides took her till she stood before a yellow Camaro beside the Camaro was a fire ems squad truck. The color of the truck made her sick to even look at it. Both displayed the autobot symbol. She snorted and shook her head.

"Come this way Obsidian," Captain Lennox said as he moved towards the front door.

She knew she'd never fit in here. Something white caught her attention in the back of the house. Her curiosity was spiked at this. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking she dashed to the back. She could have sworn she saw a white bot behind here. There was a tugging in the back of her mind making her head towards the large shed in the back. Opening the doors carefully she moved in almost in a trance like state. There before her lay a bot that was spilt in two pieces. Her free hand went to touch it but someone clearing their throat made her jerk her hand back and look over her shoulder. That idiot Jake was standing there with an odd expression on his face.

"Is this Jazz?" she asked softly.

"I was Jazz, he died in the battle against Megatron five years ago. Against the friends you have."

She snorted in disgust and turned to reach for Jazz again.

"Give her a break," someone said from just behind the door out of her line of sight. "She's been taken away from what she's known for awhile and you calling her babe wasn't so hot Jake."

"Shut it Viper."

Kit was curious now and moved forward to see who was talking. This might be the first decent autobot for her to meet. Going forward she saw an autobot that stood a few feet higher than Jake's six foot height.

"Hello Lt. Allender. My name is Viper."

"Call me Obsidian."

The autobot had a kind face she decided and he nodded. Jake watched her carefully and it was starting to annoy her.

"What is your problem you're acting like I'm the harbinger of death or something."

"You may just be."

"Excuse me?" she asked in a calm but certainly deadly voice.

"You heard me. You've sided with the Decepticons."

"I didn't side with the Decepticons asshole. I sided with Starscream, Thundercracker, and Blackout."

"Then you've decided to join the Decepticons."

Kit knew there would be a huge fight between her and this idiot before to long. She didn't have to take this crap even if it cost her, her life in the end.

"Viper, Jake, I wish to speak with Lt. Allender alone."

Both backed away from the door allowing a silver, red and blue foot to take their place. Kit moved out of the barn and looked up to stare into the face of Optimus Prime. She didn't fear the leader of the autobots or any other autobot. Viper changed to took Jake away from the large bot and the angry woman.

"I am…"

"I know who you are Optimus Prime. You are the leader of the autobots."

"Did your guardian tell you this?" Optimus asked.

His voice reminded her of a kind old man that would remind anyone of their grandfather. Kit looked back towards the barn then shook her head and faced Optimus.

"No, I witnessed your battle five years ago."

Optimus held his hand out to her and she sat in his hand as he hauled her up and sat her carefully on his shoulder. He moved slowly through the woods. Kit sighed softly. The wind began to pick up so she dug into her package and pulled out the black blanket inside. In white emblazoned on the front was the Decepticon logo. And in the left hand corner was the name Starscream. She wrapped it around her shoulders so the white Decepticon logo was on her back and visible to all those who looked.

"Optimus can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I saw a white bot before what's his name?"

"That most likely would be Jetfire."

Kit wracked her brain for a moment. There was something she was missing that name seemed familiar to her. It had something to do with Starscream she knew, but she couldn't recall the exact conversation. It was bothering her like nothing else. She wanted to recall but the memory wouldn't come back. "He was once in the group called Seekers."

"That's it! Starscream mentioned them, but I don't recall him mentioning someone called Jetfire."

"Jetfire became an autobot and maybe that is why Starscream refused to speak of him."

"See no one believed me that Decepticons can have a change of heart."

"No one said that they couldn't…"

"You wouldn't believe all the bots and people alike that told me he couldn't be reformed. He isn't by a long shot he's still got that inner darkness that all creatures great and small possess but I believe he wants to do something that isn't like him."

"To defy Megatron…"

"No, something more. He's already defied Megatron by associating with me in a not exactly friendly manner but its close enough. He's trying to form friendships, but he counter balances it with a front of hatred."

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?"

"When you're alone a lot thinking tends to pass the time and as chaotic as my thoughts are it takes a lot of time for me to come even remotely close to terms with even half of what I think of. It's one of those things that Storm Chaser defined as one of my quirks being a loner."

Kit looked at her surroundings woods gave her a weird sense of comfort. Closing her eyes she listened to the squirrel barking in a nearby tree at the huge bots passing. She chuckled at the sound and looked around trying to see all that she could.

"Optimus, Starscream informed me that Megatron has risen again."

"I also heard that rumor as well."

"I don't think it's a rumor sir."

"What makes you believe that…"

"Starscream's group calls me the a catalyst and I think I might have accidentally resurrected Megatron."

"How?"

The big bot stopped jolting her for a moment before she got resituated in her spot. Sighing softly she began to relate what she dreamed and how after those dreams like that she felt completely drained. Then how after dreams with just Megatron in them Starscream came into the picture. Then she went on to tell her about the altered dreams.

"Starscream told me that Barricade informed him of their leaders return and hence the reason Barricade and Starscream fought so much because of me. Which leads me to wonder who the bot was that Starscream was fighting against when I left today."

"What was the bot like?"

"He had a partner bot that looked like a panther. For a moment I thought I stepped into the Voltron series. Of course when I first saw Starscream I was thinking Gundam Wing but that soon changed anyway…"

Kit knew she was rambling. That reminded her of the fact that she hadn't seen GW in a long time and suddenly got the urge to watch it. Sometimes she hated her strange urges to do stuff even though she knew she couldn't. Shaking her head she focused on Optimus waiting for an answer.

"Did this bot look like he contained tapes?"

"Actually yes."

"Then that was Soundwave and one of his minibots and it was Ravage. There are a few more and you were very lucky to get away. There are six others like him."

"Starscream and the other two would take care of me I trust them enough."

"You have a great deal of faith and courage to believe in them."

"It doesn't take courage to believe in those who don't mean you any harm and show a façade to protect you. Starscream is my guardian and I trust him. Its not everyday that I find a friend."

Kit leaned his head forward and her mind went into deep thought. Deciding it was worth it she'd give it a try.

"Optimus can I ask a favor of you?"

The bot looked at her warily for a moment wondering what she could possibly want. They had just met and yet she was already asking for something.

"If it was possible for me to do what I did to Megatron to Jazz would you do everything in your power to make sure Starscream, Thundercracker and Blackout aren't harmed?"

"Do you really think you can bring him back?"

"I can try, but I can't make any promises just like you in this deal. We give what we can and do the best we can."

"I'll accept that."

"No about this idiot Jake keep him away from me. Once Starscream gets here I might consider telling him to stop him into the ground."

Optimus chuckled softly.

"I'll tell Jake to cut it out."

Kit wasn't so sure that the idiot could take the hint even if the big bot told him to leave her alone. There was something about him the didn't sit right with her. She normally got that feeling and it wasn't ever wrong thus far. It wasn't evil intent she was sure it was probably he was over protective of his friends. It was her against him. She'd have to prove herself to them in her own way and her own way tended to end up with force. Violence wasn't her favorite method of taking care of things but if it was necessary. In the very bottom of her bag was a wooden case with her name engraved on the front was her initials in the bottom left hand corner. Her father had give her this case and its contents. She sighed heavily. That was one of those gifts that were used in emergencies. The Navy tried to issue her a gun but she refused saying the she had one just like it but this gun had more meaning. She felt metal wrap around her stomach and it startled her enough to make a strangled squeak escape her throat.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah you just startled me."

He sat her down carefully. She wrapped the blanket closer around herself and turned her back on the big bot. A man came out on the back porch and stared at her.

"Come on Lt. Allender the room is ready for you."

She followed the man into the house and he lead her to the room. She sat her bag down and laid the blanket down on the bed the logo facing up.

"Thank you…"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Sam Witwicky."

A woman heavily pregnant walked into the room. "And this is my wife Makayla."

"So I hear from the others that you like being called Obsidian."

"Yes Mama."

She smiled at her and felt she might have a friend in this woman.

"Make yourself at home Obsidian."

"Thank you."

Kit began to unpack her bags. On an odd thought she strapped her gun holster to her hip just incase it was needed. Spread across the bed was her Decepticon logo blanket. She wasn't ashamed of her friendship with her guardian. Sitting on the bed once she was done she stared off into the distance wondering what Starscream was doing at that moment.

"So your admitting to the fact that you side with them."

She wanted to snarled and kill Jake. Moving forward she needed to get her point across before something bad happened. Getting up in a flash she managed to slam the taller male against the wall with a dull thud. He grunted at the impact. She brought out the gun and put it to Jake's temple.

"Listen to me and listen to me well you will only have one more chance after this. You insult my friends one more time and I will not hesitate to end your pathetic existence. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Blackout are my brothers in arms. They don't side with Megatron."

"How can you be…"

"Shut up and let me finish. Starscream's loyalties are to me. He even admitted to me that he hates Megatron even more so that he could ever hate me."

"Whoa! Obsidian!" Sam said as he came into the room to see what he saw. "Put the gun down."

He had a strange sense of deja vu. The navy air force officer looked at him before putting the gun back in its place on her hip.

"Be warned here and now before a witness. That you make one move against my brothers in arms and I will end your existence."

Reaching up she brought her knee into his groin before sauntering off as if nothing had happened leaving the guy gasping in pain.

"Jake I can't say you didn't have that coming," Sam started. "I suggest you do what she says or you'll find yourself unable to have kids."

"She's one of them."

"I don't think she is and she said so herself."

"How can you trust her?"

"Optimus does."

Jake snorted as he got to his feet and limped off.

Kit found herself in the kitchen seeing Makayla struggling with a large pot. Rushing forward Kit caught the pot before it spilled its contents on the floor. She hauled the pot on the stove.

"Thank you."

"Sit down and I'll do this for you."

"No I couldn't possibly…"

"I insist."

Kit went to the sink and washed her hands thoroughly. "So what's for dinner."

"You can cook?"

"Sure. I had to growing up."

"Okay I'll be the supervisor here."

"I can work with that."

Makayla directed her in all the tasks that needed to be preformed to prepare dinner. Sam watched in amazement from the hallway watching the Lieutenant interact with his wife. Right now she was calm and in her element whereas before she was ready to shed blood at the slightest mention of slander against her companions. Same walked out to greet his longtime friend Optimus.

"Do you think it wise to trust her here?" Sam asked cautiously. "Not that I object to her being here its just Megatron is going to come looking for her here. I think it will be a good change for Makayla to have female company over for awhile as long as Jake stays away from her that is."

"I agree with you on that Sam."

"As do I," Bumblebee said as he came out to stand beside his leader. "Do you really think she had the ability to bring back Jazz?"

"That conversation was suppose to be private Bumblebee."

"The others were worried about you being out there with her alone so they figured I'd go to make sure."

"I don't know Bumblebee but we cannot get our hopes up over it."

The call for dinner brought the humans inside to eat. However, Kit didn't want anything to eat despite to protests of Makayla to eat with them. She refused on the basis that she normally didn't eat till later and she needed to clear her head. The younger woman promised to leave her plate out. Kit smiled gratefully and headed out towards the barn. She shut the door behind her and went to inspect the pile that used to be Jazz.

"You're a mess aren't you?"

Sighing softly she sat there contemplating all that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Her mind was spinning at it all. Laying back she stared up at the roof of the barn and drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13:A New Guardian?

A New Guardian?

Kit rubbed her head as she came to. The room around her was not the metal walls of the ships she normally resided in. She looked around in confusion forgetting everything that had happened to her. The scent of a barn surrounded her like a warm blanket of comfort. Closing her eyes she tried to get her bearings straitened out. Carefully she moved to sit up but something cold and hard pushed her back down.

"Don't try to get up you're still weak."

The voice seemed trust worthy enough but she wasn't sure. Opening her eyes she saw a large metal humanoid looking creature kneeling beside her. The urge to scream presented itself but she held back. Looking up into his kind blue eyes her memories came flooding back.

"Where's Starscream?"

"Starscream?" the silver bot with funny pointed ears asked in confusion.

"Starscream is my guardian."

The silver bot looked over his shoulder to see Sam walk in. The tray that was in his hands fell to the ground in a clatter. Sam's mouth was hanging open in complete shock. The sound brought the other bots running wondering what had happened. All of them stood there in as much shock as the bot next to them.

"Jazz?" Optimus asked in confusion.

Kit fell sideways her strength was gone. Darkness was looming on the edge of her vision she tried to fight it but it wouldn't stop coming. She knew it wouldn't take long for unconsciousness to take over.

"Starscream," she whispered softly as her eyes closed.

_Kit looked around the decimated city. She knew she was looking for something but couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. She knew also it was important to her that she find what ever it was that she was looking for. A dark shadow loomed over her making her look up at the thing responsible. It was two dark gray humanoid machines. Something about it made her smile even though the red eyes should have made her shy away. The bot looked over at the decimated landscape. Looking over at the other one his kind blue eyes made her smile too. _

"_Forgotten already Kit?" the red eyed bot asked._

"_How could I forget?"_

"_There will come a day when you won't remember me anymore Kit," the red eyed one said almost tiredly._

"_I doubt that Starscream?"_

"_You have to wake up he's coming for you," the blue eyed one stated._

"_Who…"_

"_Him. Sometimes maybe not even him directly but be careful Kit."_

_The both bots looked towards the sky and a large plane was speeding towards them. Her eyes widened in shock as she dove behind Starscream's leg as he stood protectively over her. "You have to stay strong no matter what…"_

_The ground erupted underneath her. The big bots turned to reach for her but both missed as she fell down into the dark abyss. _

Kit came to breathing heavily. She hated her life at the moment. The room she was in was white and smelled of medicine and cleaning products. Curling up on her side she didn't want to be here at that moment. Similar memories came flooding back like a tidal wave in her mind. A soft whimper escaped her throat.

"So you're finally awake," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Turning over slightly she saw two familiar faces and grinned sluggishly. She couldn't do more, even if she wanted to. Her energy was gone and too many bad memories were flooding her mind at that moment. The two persons shifted to the other side of the bed and took up residence in the two chairs there.

"What brings you here?" she asked softly.

"Orders. Apparently these autobots don't know you like we do and aren't taking care of you properly."

She sighed softly. Majority of this mess was her fault in a way but she wasn't going to let a rift come between the bots and her flying companions.

"Don't blame them. The quirks they have balances out the few times of weakness."

"You've just met them."

A large yawn escaped her and her eye lids began to droop. For some reason she didn't want to fight sleep this time even though she knew that she should.

"It seems like we've been together forever…" she muttered sleepily.

The two looked at each other worriedly wondering what she was getting at. She never let people close to her as easily as it seemed. Sure a conversation and maybe hanging out a few times but that never actually spoke of true trust from the girl.

"How's Starscream, and Thundercrackhead?"

The two chuckled at the bots nickname. They hadn't heard the end of that particular rant. After the battle had ended and they drove Barricade and the other bot away Thundercracker reverted to his alternate form and began to rant about her calling him that and how degrading it was.

"Starscream and Thundercracker managed to drive Barricade and his psychotic friend with the freaky cassette tapes away for the time being. However, Starscream was a bit worried even though he'd never show or admit it."

"That sounds like him."

"Kit what exactly happened back there?"

She didn't exactly know herself and from as worried as they sounded she must have been out for awhile. At this rate she'd spend her entire naval career in a sick bed in a state of unconsciousness. That was of course until they discharged her for medical reasons.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Sam was worried you were going to die."

A small chuckle escaped her throat. There was something about a stranger thinking she was going to die that easily that amused her greatly. Kit wasn't one for backing down especially when it counted. Of course she knew when to back down but she didn't like to.

"I'm too stubborn to go out like that," she said tiredly.

"So what happened?"

"I revived one of their companions at least I think I did."

The two looked at each other with concern in their eyes. Kit rubbed her forehead as she sat up even though her vision started spinning. She didn't even remember what she had dreamed after she passed out but she knew that she had. There was a strange sense of peace washing over her as she thought about it for a moment. She looked over at her companions and smiled at them.

"Don't worry you two I'll be fine."

They weren't as convinced as she was. Before they could say anything more a doctor walked in. The smile on his face made her sick. It was the kind of smile that hid things.

"When can I leave?" Kit demanded.

"We'll keep you over night just to be sure."

The two pilots looked at the death glare Kit was giving and knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. She never did like hospitals especially after so many relatives died at once. Once she told them it was the scent of medicines and cleaning products that made her sick. Looking over at the disgruntled pilot they realized it wasn't, where she was it was the fact that she was glaring daggers at the doctor. That normally never happened. Their curiosity was spiked then. She wondered what it was that set her off.

"Visiting hours are over gentlemen," the doctor said in a friendly manner.

The two nodded and rose promising to come and get her the next morning. Kit sat there with her arms crossed over her chest. She wouldn't fall asleep anymore than she had to when in this place. There was something off about the doctor.

"You should rest Kit."

She glared at him. The look on his face made her wary immediately. Sighing softly once the doctor left she rose and moved to the window. The sun was setting painting the sky a blood red. Another sad sigh escaped her as she continued to watch the sun sink below the horizon. Reaching her hand up, she placed her fingers on the glass absently tracing pictures in the residue created on the window from her breath. She realized who's name she was writing and it made her snort and rub the writing out quickly. It was Starscream's name. Once the stars came out Kit felt truly alone. For the past few months she had Starscream as her companion, now she had no one. Had her thoughts not been so deep she would have heard the sound of the door opening and closing. She turned in time to avoid the scalpel that was aimed at her back.

"I knew there was a hidden agenda with you."

She knew that she couldn't out last his strength. Inwardly she cursed herself a fool. There wasn't anyone to save her now. With a last ditch effort she slammed herself into the doctor throwing his balance for a moment. She tried to run for it but he caught her around her legs sending her crashing to the floor. Something metal crashed to the ground making a loud ruckus.

"No one will come to you," the doctor hissed.

"What do you have against me?" she demanded as she struggled against him.

"I was promised immunity for your death."

"Promised by who?"

"Barricade offered me immunity for your death."

"That bastard is here?"

"Of course."

A loud crash outside rocked the building for a moment before settling down. Kit took the doctors distraction to kick him in the groin and struggle to get away from him. The doctor recovered more quickly than she expected and managed to get her pinned to the ground again. Kit would never sink as low as screaming for help, but the urge was coming in hard. Another explosion rocked the building a little farther away so the hospital only felt a small tremor. Her door slammed open and a guy bathed in shadows walked in. Kit watched in slow mo as the figure moved in and kicked the doctor away from her and hauled her to her to her feet. The figure pushed her behind them and had a gun out pointed at the forehead of the doctor.

"I suggest you go back to your master so he can kill you himself."

"I'll kill her first."

The doctor took a step forward and he received a bullet wound in the shoulder. The doctor squealed in pain.

"I suggest you turn tail and run before I put this next bullet in your forehead."

He turned to her. The lights flickered on to reveal Jake to her. His smile was a weak one but one none the less. Jake turned his back on the doctor and headed back to Kit's side. For a moment he forgot the doctors presence until he felt something sharp slide across his skin digging in and drawing blood. Jake whipped around and put a bullet in the man's head. Jake took Kit's hand and dragged her out of the room and headed towards the exit completely forgetting the wound on his side. Viper was waiting for them as was Hot Shot. Jake was pushed into Hot Shot's front seat and she scrambled for the drivers seat.

"Get us out of here Hot Shot!"

The mustang tore off into the night back to the Witwicky place. Once there Kit helped Jake upstairs ignoring all questions and sat him down on her bed once she pushed her Decepticon blanket out of the way to avoid getting blood on it. Going to the adjoining bathroom and got out the medical supplies and sat beside Jake. He looked at her with contempt in his eyes.

"Take off your shirt," she said calmly.

"Why so you can…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make the pain worse."

He grumbled as he took off his shirt and exposed the wound to her. She touched it carefully and probed it for anything broken. He hissed as she touched the wound.

"Sorry," she muttered softly.

"You're hands are cold."

"Oh."

She brought her hand to her mouth and blew on them to warm them up a bit. Placing her hands on the wound again she probed it once more.

"Did you have medical training?"

"Yeah I had a few years before my brother died and I joined the navy."

"Instead of saving lives you took on the job of destroying them?"

She rose.

"I don't need this, finish bandaging the wound yourself or get someone else to do it."

"Kit I didn't mean…"

"Save it Jake."

She was about ready to leave but he caught her hand stopping her. With a gentle tug he pulled her down against him. Before she could even register what was going on his lips crashed against hers. Kit pushed him away.

"Don't do that again."

She pushed him backwards and took up taking care of his wound. Once he was bandaged up she left the room. Jake sat there with a heavy sigh knowing he screwed up big time and bashing her guardian wasn't the right way to start off.

Kit huffed as she went back to the shed. A Pontiac Solstice sat there in all of its new glory. She ran her hands over the sleek metal.

"So you must be Jazz."

She smiled softly knowing that Optimus had to keep his end of the deal now. Kit had kept her word. Metal started cracking making her back up and allow the bot to change forms. He was as she remembered him in her dreams. She was sure that if Jazz was able to complicated human facial expressions he would be smirking at her.

"I owe you kid," the big bot stated.

"It was nothing Jazz."

She sat down on the ground and looked up at the bot. "I assume you know who I'm partnered up with and who's coming."

"You're Starscream's partner and Megatron is coming."

Kit just nodded. Bowing her head she yawned in exhaustion. She wasn't going to admit that she wished Starscream was there to go stargazing with.

"I'll will be your guardian until Starscream can take up the duty again, is that acceptable?"

"I can agree to that Jazz."

"Good."

The silver bot changed and rolled out of the shed and changed again. Kit followed wondering what the bot was up to.

"What are you doing Jazz?"

"You're going with me."

"To where?"

He changed back and opened the door.

"Jazz I'm still in hospital attire and covered in blood. Stay right here and I'll be right back."

She rushed up to her room and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt that had a black and silver gun on it with Devil May Cry emblazoned on it. Tying her hair back into a ponytail she headed back downstairs rushing past all the occupants wondering what was going on. Kit jumped into the drivers seat and buckled up. Jazz tore off down the driveway and the two of them went to have a night on the town together to learn more about each other.


	14. cpt14: The Final Battle Ground Revealed

Kit sighed heavily as she pulled back up in the Witwicky driveway. Jazz let her out. She threw her arms above her head and stretched until two gentle pops followed. Sighing she headed into the house after whispering a goodnight to her new guardian. She, to her relief, found the Decepticon blanket on the bed where she left it. Changing into her night clothes quickly she was ready for bed. Wrapping the blanket around her she sat down on the bed and stared off into the darkness. She often didn't sleep well in new places at first. It took her two days to get to sleep on the U.S.S. Jackson and about five at Ft. Polk. Shrugging her shoulders she became restless fairly quickly. She didn't even have a book to read and she didn't feel like writing or drawing. The urge to walk was making itself known but even she knew that she couldn't walk about in the dark here. There were too many people after her now a day. Opening her window she noticed an over hang over the back porch. She climbed out and sat down on the overhang. Looking towards the sky she wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

"You miss Starscream?"

She looked down to see Optimus. It was amusing that the big bot could sneak up like that and never hear him.

"Yeah I miss him. I wonder what he's doing and if he's fighting."

Her eyes returned to the stars. She wondered if where ever he was he was looking up at the sky too.

"Don't stay up to late, Lieutenant."

She just looked into the kind blue eyes of the big bot and nodded. He walked away. Looking towards the sky again she whispered before drifting to sleep,

"Starscream."

_Kit stood once again amongst the rubble of a demolished city. There was a half buried highway sign in the rubble. Moving towards it she began to dig around it trying to figure out what city was going to be the final battle ground. The rubble slid away to reveal a sign that said Los Angeles. Flexing her hand she stood up and looked around for her guardians. It didn't take her long to find the big bots. They stood side by side looking out over the destruction of the city. Kit moved to stand between the two of them._

"_So this city is the final battle ground?"_

"_Yes," Starscream said in a distant voice. _

"_Starscream is something wrong?" Kit asked._

"_No matter what happens you must carry on," Jazz stated obviously._

"_You two will be with me right?"_

"_We cannot guarantee that Kit and you know it," Starscream stated while looking down at her._

_Kit looked at the two of them sadly but knew they were right this time. Someday she'd have to let go of one or both of them and the other would take up the slack of protecting her. Kit had this bad feeling that Starscream would be the one to fall. Starscream looked down at her and bent down to offer his hand to her. Climbing up to sit in his hand he brought her up to sit on his shoulder. The three looked over the landscape. The silence was killing her because there was a chance that she wouldn't be able to see them again. Kit poked Starscream in the side of the head even thought she knew it was kind of pointless._

"_What are you doing Kit?"_

"_Poking you gotta problem with that?"_

"_What's the purpose?"_

"_There isn't one. When I was younger I had a friend that insisted on poking me every time that I would let my mind wander."_

_Starscream and Jazz both shook their head and laughed. Suddenly their peace was cut short by the ground shaking. Starscream reached up to steady her on his shoulder._

"_Thanks Starscream."_

_His fingers wrapped around her waist and picked her up. He sat her behind him. Both Jazz and Starscream moved forward. She couldn't help but think that the city of Los Angeles would be the perfect backdrop to this final battle. She just hoped that she didn't loose those precious to her._

"_Kit get ready he's coming."_

_Kit braced herself by kneeling on the ground as the two bots moved forward a little away from her. They both got into a defensive stance. Before she could even move the ground exploded underneath her and Megatron was right there making a grab for her but Starscream tackled him from the left sending them rolling around on the ground. She went to scream his name but darkness was creeping up in her vision. _

Kit woke up breathing heavily. She was shaking violently not from the cold outside but from the inner cold of the thought of loosing her guardian. Getting up and going back into her room she changed quickly into her camouflaged pants. A white tank top accompanied that. Tying up her hair in a no nonsense ponytail she put on her boots and rushed out of the house. She quickly went to the shed. Jazz was in his car mode.

"Jazz!"

The Pontiac grumbled but didn't answer her. "Jazz, get up."

"Huh," the bot said in a daze.

"Jazz I know where the final battle is going to be."

"And…"

"I need to get word to Starscream and the others."

The bot shift into his humanoid form. He looked around.

"How do you propose you get a message to your companions and no I'm not driving you that far."

"I wasn't going to ask you to. That Jet autobot can get there much faster."

She stood there with her arms crossed in annoyance. She'd never ask him to drive that far not to mention it would take far too long for him to get there. She knew that the jet autobot would make it there in no time.

"I don't know if Jetfire would being willing to do it."

"Here's how I see it. If he doesn't help then I'll go to the military base and make Storm Chaser go to the base."

"You might start by asking Jetfire to help you."

"Well that's the problem I can't find him half the time."

Rubbing her forehead as if it hurt right at that moment, she sighed softly. It was starting to get to her that she knew exactly where the final showdown was going to be and she couldn't even get word to Starscream to warn him and the other two that they would be needed soon.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like he doesn't want me near him."

Jazz looked towards the ajar door and decided he'd go talk to Jetfire and Optimus had to know first.

"I'll go talk to him and inform Optimus about this new development."

"I'll talk to Optimus later about specific locations."

"All right."

"Inform me when you talk with Jetfire."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to run for awhile. It helps me to think when I'm in motion."

"But…"

"Jazz I know the risks, but I need this right now."

"Let Viper…"

"No."

She completely ignored the bot now and headed out towards the sidewalk. Getting into the right mindset she began to jog down the street. Her mind was so awash with confusion she didn't see a familiar motorcycle following her with a rider clad in all black. Kit found a stone bench and sat down and leaned forward. There was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead but it didn't matter. Leaning forward her eyes were closed tightly trying to calm herself down. There was so much at stake anymore that she was starting get nervous. She was sure that she'd need a long vacation after this. One far away from anything military or robot aliens as she could get.

"You know Kit it's dangerous being out here all by yourself in the dark," a familiar annoying voice stated.

"I know the risks Jake and frankly I don't care at this moment."

"Just giving up already?"

"Not giving up. Trying to sort through the constant turmoil that goes through my mind."

Without a by your leave Jake sat down beside her. Viper sat a short distance away in case there was any danger to the two of them. Kit sighed softly. Her fingers ran through her long locks trying to get the tangles out. There was so much on her mind that she couldn't even think to form a coherent sentence for the man sitting beside her.

"He said you were like that," Jake said cryptically.

"Like what?"

"That you were always having a lot on your mind. That it took you forever to sort things out."

She snorted at that comment. "I went to visit him the other day."

"Shocking isn't it that I am the one he hated so much?"

"I was shocked at first. I thought you were some stupid ass female Lieutenant that was use to getting her way."

She laughed humorlessly. It wasn't the first time people thought like that.

"As much as I'd love to discuss this I need to get back to see if Jazz has gotten Jetfire to help me."

Jake rose and held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up. Kit sighed softly as she got on behind Jake. The two of them stormed off down the road heading back.


	15. Chapter 15: Babies and A Return

Kit stood in front of her window the next morning watching the rain pelt the window. Her hand flexed nervously at her side. There was a heavy tension in the air that she couldn't name. It was getting on her nerves to say the least. Folding her arms across her chest, she closed her eyes and let the drumming of rain on the roof lull her into a clam stance. It didn't last when she heard a thump outside. An after thought made her strap her gun to her hip. Sighing softly she donned her rain jacket and went outside. A white transformer stood there talking with Jazz. Kit walked out onto the back porch and watched the two converse in their own language. Shrugging her shoulders she waited for the two of them to finish or notice her. The white jet turned his red gaze on her. She noticed that Starscream's eyes blazed dangerously where this Decepticon's eyes were dull. Jazz turned his attention towards her and gave a weak smile.

"Is he willing to do it?" she asked her silver partner.

"There is a condition however."

"Let me guess I have to go with him."

Jazz just nodded. Kit sighed softly. "The sooner we leave the sooner we can return."

A scream from inside of the house made Kit go for her gun at her side and she moved into the house. Her gun was aimed out in front of her ready to shoot anyone or anything that dared intrude. She reached the kitchen and Makayla was leaning heavily against the kitchen counter. Kit put her gun away and moved towards the woman to inspect what had happened. She was breathing heavily and there was a puddle of water beneath her.

"My water broke," she gasped out softly.

"I can see that."

Kit went to her side and draped the woman's arm over her shoulder. There was a thundering of feet coming down the steps. Jake and Sam slid into the kitchen. Sam rushed to his wife's side.

"Sam get her to the hospital."

"What about you?"

"I have a mission," she said as he looked about ready to protest, "Go Sam."

He nodded and helped his wife outside. Jake sat astride Viper ready to follow them. Ratchet was waiting for them. His lights and sirens were blaring ready to go. Once they were off Kit looked over her shoulder at the white Autobot. Jetfire shifted nervously.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked the white bot.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter."

"You have a choice Jetfire. I am not commanding you to do this nor will I accept anything but a willing companion to do the job."

"Why are you so determined to help them?" the white bot asked.

"Because, they are my friends. They've taken care of me when no one else would."

"Then we shall go. Of course I am not looking forward to seeing my old companions in the Seekers again."

Kit laughed softly at the white bots confession.

"Stop being a baby Jetfire," she teased. "Starscream will not attack you."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?"

He stopped his words when Jazz returned. The bot transformed and waited for his companion to get in.

"Jetfire meet us at the base it would be wise to take off from their airfield," Jazz stated in an authoritative manner.

The bot nodded and leapt up and shifted and jetted off towards the base. Kit got into the passenger seat of the Pontiac. They tore off towards the base. Both were silent on the way there. Until Jazz spoke,

"What's on your mind Kit?"

"I'm worried about what I'll find when I get back to where they are."

"The three of them together aren't push overs' Kit."

"I know that Jazz but I can't help but worry about them."

"I assume that is in human nature to be concerned about those you care about."

Kit leaned back and sighed. Her fingers ran through her long locks trying to sooth the tension that was running through her body. There was to much going on at once and it was starting to wear on her. She didn't doubt before the day was over she'd snap and snarl at anyone that crossed her. Her hands flexed nervously at her sides. Her mind flew somewhere else and her vision fuzzed out. (yeah we all know that feeling. When you stare at something to long and it fuzzes out.) A heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"You constantly do that hand gesture what does it mean?" Jazz asked curiously.

"It's an unconscious gesture Jazz," she said softly as she shook the fuzz out of her mind and eyes. "It kind of relaxes me when I'm stressed out."

"Why didn't you want to stay for the birth of the baby?" Jazz asked suddenly.

"You think I'm heartless now don't you because I chose to go on my set mission instead of watching a life be brought into the world?"

Kit leaned forward and rubbed her forehead. She needed to get the others to draw Megatron away from the Witwicky household. With the new arrival things had to be done. The last time the two of them risked their lives to save the world. Now another life depended on them. With her no one was waiting on her return. Sure she had friends but no significant other or child waited on her at home. Jazz wasn't answering her so she assumed he thought that much of her. Closing her eyes again she fought back the stinging sensation behind her eyes.

"You're not heartless," he began. "You're just looking out for them I guess is the way it is."

She leaned back and looked up at the cloth ceiling.

"Megatron is after me and obviously you autobots. His attention will be directed at me first."

They arrived at the security gates of the military base.

"State your name and purpose," the guard demanded roughly.

"I'm here to see Storm Chaser, and I'm Lt. Kit Allender."

The guard frowned and nodded his head once before returning to his booth. He picked up the phone and spoke quickly to the person on the other line. He sat the phone down and came back out and replied gruffly;

"They'll come in front of the main building to greet you, Lieutenant."

Kit just nodded and Jazz rolled forward.

"Gruff man isn't he?" Jazz asked.

"Its part of his job description to look as mean as possible."

"Really?"

"No, he's probably a bit high strung with what's been happening lately, and I'm sure word has reached all over of the rise of the Decepticons again."

Jazz was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"You do realize that Megatron can turn Starscream and the other two against you right?"

They stopped and she got out while slipping on her shades. She sighed as she watched her partner shift beside her.

"There is always that chance Jazz and I understand that. Nothing lasts forever Jazz not even the strongest of friendships."

"You seem bitter about that."

"I've lost quiet a few people to death Jazz so I know nothing lasts forever, but to the flip side on that I want to find something that does last forever. And maybe one day, I will find a friendship that will last forever."

Storm Chaser and Mallard came running up they were out of breath and were pale. She was confused on what was going on.

"Guys?" she asked nervously.

Before they could answer Jetfire landed gracefully fully transformed beside Jazz. Both men backed up completely in awe of Jetfire.

"What's happening?" Kit demanded.

"Ft. Polk has been destroyed. There were no human casualties just some minor injuries. Starscream and the other two held them off until they were forced to retreat."

"Where are they?"

"They are in route due here any moment."

As if on cue three heavy thuds echoed across the base and the ground trembled for a moment before stilling. Without waiting for the others she dashed for the landing field. She saw Thundercracker and Blackout first. They were huddled with their backs to her. Starscream wasn't in sight until they moved away from the bigger bot. There were scratch marks all over his dark gray armor. She rushed forward and went to the bot's side. The other two just looked down at her as she passed beneath Thundercracker's legs.

"Starscream, what happened?"

The big bot didn't even look up at her. His head was down as if he had lost the biggest battle he had ever faced. She looked up towards Thundercracker wondering if he'd explain what went on. The younger bot looked at Blackout for a moment before turning his red gaze to her.

"Barricade put up a good fight and so did Soundwave, but we beat them back," Thundercracker said. "They were sent back with a few major injuries."

Kit nodded at the report before the dark bot spoke up to tell her something.

"Hey, Kit I kept my promise," Blackout said giving her a wiry grin.

"So you did."

Kit looked up at Starscream. He still wasn't looking her in the eyes. Moving forward she poked Starscream's leg trying to get his attention by annoying him again. The normal insults she felt would do her no good at this point in time since he seemed guilt ridden. She couldn't exactly pinpoint how she knew that, but she did and it was unnerving her.

"Why do you bother?" Starscream said in a weakened voice.

That brought concern washing over her like a tidal wave. She looked up at Blackout and then motioned with her head towards where Jazz stood. The copter bot rose and drug the other F-22 behind him until they were a good distance away. Thundercracker was grumbling about it the entire way. Kit tuned out everything else except for the big bot in front of her. She metal squeaked a few times as he shifted a bit.

"Starscream what is it?" she asked in concern.

"It's almost time for the final confrontation."

"I know Starscream."

He looked up at her then and she backed up unconsciously. His eyes were a darker red than before. She wondered for a moment if their eyes darkened and lightened with their moods. Then she realized something.

"Starscream what did Megatron do to you?"

This Starscream was making her nervous. He was being timid and that wasn't her Starscream in the least. The one she grew to consider a friend tried to kill her more than once. She wondered what happened to that Starscream.

"He did nothing to me."

The big bot rose and changed and jetted away before she could even make a move to stop him. Kit cursed the bot with every thing she could. What ever had happened the big bot wasn't going to tell her what it was. Closing her eyes she rubbed her forehead as a headache started to build behind her eyes.

"Starscream what's bothering you so much?"

Looking towards the sky she watched his vapor trail vanish against the clouds that began to form again.

A/N: Sorry it took so long peoples. Umm a few things here. First off I discovered something Barricade is a Mustang. Did anyone else catch that or was it just me?

Another thing… I got a complaint for another story about how I hadn't updated in three months and when I did update the person didn't review how annoying is that? Anyways… Sorry again for the delay.


	16. Chapter 16: Stressed Out

A/n: sorry it took so long people. I've been so busy lately at work and getting ready for the upcoming deer season. This chapter is short but I wanna apologize for my lateness. Hope you like.

Kit stood quietly watching her fellow pilots take off and land on the landing field. She was waiting for Starscream to return. The other bots were in their hiding form getting a rub down by a few brave soldiers. She found it amusing that the Decepticons willingly would allow humans to rub them down. She longed to be up in the air again feeling free and alive. There was no greater joy in her life than dancing through the clouds. Once Starscream came onto the scene she felt her joy escalate at having a friend and a true wingman that wouldn't abandon her because she could outshine them. Sure they had a rough start it made things worth wile in the end. Inwardly she knew the stirrings of her heart were telling her that she loved the stoic bot, like a brother, a companion, and a best friend. Closing her eyes, she let out a heavy sigh. The way he had acted towards her lately made her worry and fear for him. She'd never admit it out loud but she felt vulnerable again without the bot close by. Before Starscream, it had been easy to brush off the rejections of others with violence and sarcastic remarks. She punched the wall closest not even startling the two pilots nearby. There had been a great risk for her to open up to the Decepticon and worry began to over take her senses as if he was going to betray her like so many other best friends before him.

"You should probably get that looked at Lieutenant."

She looked over to see an officer she didn't know looking at her. Kit just nodded and headed towards the infirmary. The nurse there checked it over quickly. She hadn't broken anything just bruised and lacerated the skin. With care and gentleness the woman wrapped her hand up so that it wouldn't get infected. Sighing softly, she headed back out on the porch of the infirmary. Of course then her thoughts drifted to Thundercracker and Blackout. She hadn't completely forgive Blackout for her brother's death but there was this lingering feeling from her past to forgive. Some people would say it was her fault in life but others would consider it a good trait. Closing her eyes she ran her uninjured fingers through her thick dark brown hair. She'd definitely need a vacation after this. By the time she'd get this over with there would at least be twenty more gray hairs.

Deciding that maybe one of the other two would be able to tell her what happened back in the old base. With a determined walk her feet lead her to the hanger where both bots were. The soldiers were sitting there talking in a few folding chairs and the two bots were squeaky clean now. It was amazing what a bottle of cleaner and a bunch of elbow grease could make the Decepticon's shine. Thundercracker still boar the marks of battle. She knew that those marks defined him as a seasoned warrior from where they came from but in the eyes of his peers he was still just a kid. Of course with the F-22's attitude it was no wonder they thought of him like a kid. Their personalities made them unique in their own ways even if their forms didn't separate them.

Both soldiers rose to salute their superior officer.

"Head back to the barracks guys."

They both nodded getting the message loud and clear. They walked away talking about the current teams in the baseball leagues. She tuned them out and face the two Decepticons. She waited till the two guys were out of sight before she spoke to her companions. It wasn't like she was uncomfortable talking with them in front of other people. It made her feel at home when she could talk with the bots openly when alone.

"All right guys what happened back there?"

Blackout changed first followed by Thundercracker. The big bot sat down beckoning her closer. In true fashion she managed to get up to his shoulder and looked at Thundercracker. Sitting on Blackout's shoulder wasn't the same as sitting with Starscream.

"As you last saw we were in a battle against Soundwave and Barricade. Things were going in our favor until another Decepticon showed up."

"His name was Skywarp, Blackout. You weren't around when the Seekers were about," Thundercracker stated calmly.

"Let me guess what he had to say to Starscream. He should stop protecting me and just hand him over to Megatron and he'd be pardoned for his insubordination."

"How did…"

"I didn't but that's normally the way it is. So what's this Skywarp like?"

"Just like Barricade. We tried to sway him to our side but he wouldn't have it. He insisted that he would never protect or bow to a human."

Kit stood up on his shoulder and looked around. It'd be a long time before she'd get use to being amongst more than just Starscream.

"They don't get it do they? I don't control or force anyone to stay by my side. That isn't a friendship."

Before she could continue her rant the ground shook. Blackout reached up to steady her. She thanked the big bot with a look. Thundercracker turned to look out the hanger to make sure it was alright for them to go out.

"Thanks Blackout."

The bot nodded absently. There was something amiss both bots were strangely quiet. Blackout rose with a firm grip on Kit so that she wouldn't fall. They headed out onto the landing deck. In the middle of it stood a familiar hulking form, and Kit let out a sigh of relief. Starscream stood there looking towards the sky. Blackout put the girl down and she raced to Starscream's side. Before she could get to him something smaller than himself dropped in-between the pair. Kit barely dodged the scattering of rubble as the bot landed. She had to scramble backwards to avoid the big feet of the bot that decided to drop in without an invite, so that meant this bot was crashing a private party. When the dust cleared a bot she had never seen before stood there. From the logo it was an autobot and it looked like a giant eagle or hawk or something. The bot looked at her pointedly. Kit scrambled back until she bumped into a foot looking up she saw Blackout looking down at her. He reached down and picked her up carefully.

"Blackout who's this turkey?"

"Unhand the lady Decepticon," the bot said.

"Go stuff it autobot," she snarled. "I'm sick and tired of all this self-righteous bull shit."

She struggled to get out of Blackout's grasp. He sat her down and she moved past the new autobot towards Starscream. That required her walking underneath the body. She completely ignored the bot.

"Hey Starscream fly with me again?" she asked hopefully.

He turned his dark red gaze towards her. The bot rose and walked away from her leaving Kit disappointed and hurt. Starscream was distancing himself from her again, and that was like digging knives in her heart. She turned around with a sad face and headed back underneath the new bot. A large wing came down and blocked her path. This bot's calm golden gaze stared at her.

"My name Lady is Silverbolt."

"Leave me be Silverbolt."

The bot raised his wing and allowed her to walk away. Her shoulder's slumped in defeat at the F-22's rejection. Before she could make it to the barracks for a long nap Optimus pulled up. Jazz was with him. She couldn't even look at the silver Solstice without wincing. Both bots transformed and spoke with the new addition to the autobot's team. Frankly Kit didn't care anymore. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking over at Storm Chaser she sighed sadly.

"It's getting close to that time Kit."

"I know."

She bowed her head in dejection. Though it wasn't much Kit had some hope that after this Starscream would stop this charade and hang with her like friends do. Even if they couldn't do things a normal human friendship star gazing was a lot of fun for her. Both of the men gathered her up in a hug trying to calm her frayed nerves.

"We'll tell Optimus that you'll speak with him later concerning this matter. Right now you need to sleep."

"Yes, mom," she said tiredly with a weak smile.

Storm Chaser shook his head and Mallard just laughed happily. They ushered her into their room and laid her down telling her to rest. They stayed in the doorway until the saw her fall to sleep. Starscream was going to get the tongue lashing of the century for what he was putting Kit through that was for sure and the two male pilots would make sure of it.


	17. Chapter 17: Trouble

Kit was awakened to a gentle touch on her shoulder. Looking over she saw Storm Chaser standing there. His face seemed tired but a small smile played on his lips. The girl was still groggy but managed to rise a bit. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the dresser lamp across the room. Quickly the sleep lingering in her body washed away.

"What is it Storm?" she asked sleepily as she yawned.

"You're biggest partner wants to speak with you."

"He's back?"

Storm Chaser just nodded and left the room wishing her luck. Kit quickly got dressed in her flight suit hoping she could convince the ever stoic Decepticon to go flying with her. She stretched popping the joints in her back and arms. With slow strides she headed out into the night. He was standing there in all his Decepticon glory underneath the pale light of the moon. His shining red eyes seemed dim as if he was sad about something. She was probably going to be the only human that could claim that she could tell what a Decepticon was feeling.

"Is something wrong Starscream?" she asked as she moved to stand before the Decepticon.

"Come fly with me under the stars and moon?"

She smiled warmly to her partner.

"Of course Starscream, lead the way."

He shifted and resumed his F-22 form. She quickly scaled up the ladder until she was sitting comfortably in the cockpit of the plane. Buckling herself up, she gave the go ahead to Starscream. He taxied down the runway and lifted in the air once gaining enough speed, and before to long they were flying through the night sky with only the moon and stars as their company.

"Starscream why did you run before?" she asked softly.

She needed to know because it had hurt her like nothing else. The bot was silent for a long time making her think he wouldn't answer her.

"I am confused," he admitted softly.

"You're confused?"

"I have orders to take you back to Megatron."

The bot grew silent for a moment before speaking again. "I am confused on what to do."

"Starscream if you feel that taking me to Megatron is the right thing to do then so be it. It's not like I can fight you up here."

The bot did a violent barrel roll and dove into a nose dive. Kit only had time to squeak once before he did that. On instinct she grabbed the control and tried to force him out of the dive before something bad happened but she felt him pulling out of it on his own. Once he got back up into the clouds and going in a strait line Kit leaned back trying to get the wave of dizziness to stop.

"I take that as a no."

"Megatron doesn't care for anyone but himself, and you'd only become a possession."

"I figured that out on my own you peacock. To them I'm just a catalyst that can make or break the battle to come."

"This battle will not rest on your shoulders," he stated firmly.

"Then who will bare this battle to the end Starscream?"

Her anger was getting the best of her, and she hadn't wanted to spend their last few days bickering about what was to come. Quiet nights of star gazing while laying completely protected in his grasp was something more to her liking, but here she was bickering with her guardian.

"I will because you chose me to do so," Starscream stated calmly as if he was a sage of all things.

"Starscream I didn't want to come up here to bicker with you. I wanted to enjoy the stars with my partner."

She realized something. They had landed but it wasn't on a base. They landed in a clearing. Around them was a ring of cedar trees. The scent of them surrounded them reminding her of her younger days when hunting was apart of her life. She shook those thoughts away. It always made her cry thinking of her dad. Of all those who had been taken from her, he was the one she missed the most. Kit got out of the cockpit and slid down the ladder and stood a short distance away as Starscream transformed. He turned his dark red gaze towards the stars.

"I don't understand humans," the bot began. "And I found myself saddled with you."

Kit fought the urge to wince at his words knowing that was what it was. He didn't care or even remotely respect her. They weren't partners, they were master and slave. "However."

The Lieutenant's thoughts stopped wondering what he was going to say next.

"You are different than the others. Despite everything that has been taken from you and what has been expected of you, you manage to come out of it somewhat unscathed."

"I carry the scars of my past Starscream but my dad's last words are what make me fight that much harder when I find myself hurting."

"And what was that?"

"With his dying breath he told me 'Never give up no matter what is thrown at me'. Those lines maybe cliché to someone else but they've founded my entire strength."

The big bot sat down and Kit hauled herself up onto his shoulder. She held onto his shoulder plate and looked towards the stars. "Believe it or not I was once weak. The slightest things made me cry, and I took people's words to heart."

"I doubt that…"

"I'm telling the truth."

Before anything else could be said something landed not to far away from them. Starscream rose once he steadied his rider. He was above the tree line and what ever it was, was shorter than the tree line. Something grated as if metal were shifting.

"It's either an Autobot or Decepticon," she stated calmly.

The bot only made an odd sound that she took as one of annoyance. She would have laughed if it hadn't been for the serious moment. They moved forward to see a bot that Kit had never seen before. Starscream backed up a bit. That attracted the gaze of the bot. Starscream was about to turn and walk away but three more forms dropped down around them. Kit held on tighter and looked around. All four of the bots bore the mark of the Decepticons. Starscream carefully pried the Lieutenant off of him. Kit stood in confusion and stood underneath the jet Decepticon. The bots moved closer.

"So protective of a little human Starscream," one bot said. "How disgusting."

Anger flared up in Kit as she was about to say something to defend her partner. The big bot stepped forward so the others couldn't see her.

"Lord Megatron wants the girl Starscream."

Starscream shifted from one foot to the other. The tension in the air was getting thicker and thicker. The feeling of dread was washing over her like an icy tidal wave. The familiar hum of chopper blades made Kit smirk. She knew that the others wouldn't allow them much time alone considering how close the final confrontation was. As predicted Blackout, Thundercracker, and Jetfire landed gracefully around them. That's when Megatron's goons leapt for Starscream figuring he'd be the toughest. Kit barely managed to dodge Starscream's feet as he shot forward. Before she could even utter a word one of the enemy bots backhanded her. The last thing she remembered was the mind numbing pain as she hit the tree.

Starscream watched in horror as Kit hit the tree. The sound of her heartbeat was slowing down. He went to go for her but the leader of the four stepped in his way and stood in a challenging stance. Looking around he noticed Blackout was going to be able to get to her the fastest.

"Blackout get her out of here!"

Blackout nodded and went for her. Combat was going on around them in various stages of flight and not flight. An enemy bot went for her but was stopped by a familiar silver bot blocked his path. The worry lessened a small bit recognizing Jazz.

"Get her out of here!" the silver Autobot shouted.

The chopper carefully picked Kit up and leapt into the air. He didn't stop until he was on base and had Kit in a medics care.

The rest of the team returned two hours later. Storm Chaser was waiting for them with Blackout. The tension in the air was thick. The four bots approached cautiously wondering if Kit had made it. They wondered if there was something going on that would change things. Starscream knew what ever had happened to his charge hadn't been good.

"Kit's in a coma with internal bleeding and a few broken ribs. The doctors don't know if she'll pull through."

Starscream turned from the group and was about ready to shift.

"Don't even think about it Starscream," Storm Chaser warned.

The Jet Decepticon turned his blazing red eyes on the pilot. The human didn't even flinch at the blazing red of the jet's eyes.

"There is nothing left here if she's not going to be around."

"If you think she'd give up like that and die, you honestly don't know your partner very well do you?"

A woman walked towards them with a confident stride. Her long dark hair was tied up in a tight bun. Her eyes were like cold emerald stones. Her heels clicked rhythmically on the pavement. The strides she used were strong and as if she was on a mission.

"Miss should you be here?" Storm Chaser asked cautiously.

"I have permission and that's all you need to know."

"And you are?" Starscream demanded.

The girl turned to face the Decepticon without fear in her eyes.

"Of all people they'd call to try and get through to her I expected you to be the very last," someone said from behind them.

A man with a duffle bag hung over his shoulder approached. His short dark brown hair curled slightly, and his eyes were an angry blue. The look the two of them shared wasn't a friendly one.

"Apparently they thought I had some value here."

Every bot and Storm Chaser were getting irritated rather quickly by the insistent bickering these two started. Storm Chaser noticed the ridged stance of the partner bots. Starscream looked about ready to pounce or snarl.

"If the two of you don't shut up and put your differences aside I will have you removed from this base," Storm Chaser stated callously. "And I am pretty sure that Starscream will have no problems with kicking you literally off the base."

That shut them up. He looked at them carefully. "Now state your names and we'll go from there."

"I'm Anastasia Black."

"I'm Brandon Parker."

The naval pilot shook his head. From what Kit had told him these two wouldn't ever be able to work together. Storm Chaser was sure that once upon a time Kit had been the glue that held them together but once one abandoned her, the rest of the bonding fell apart. It had gotten to the point where she felt she hadn't been needed anymore.

"Now, while you are here there will be no fighting or speaking badly of each other…"

"What is this, a detention center?" Anastasia snapped darkly.

"If that's what you want it to be then that's what it will be. I will not stand by while you two bicker. Right at this point that girl's life hangs in the balance."

The bots around them shifted nervously as if waiting for a battle to erupt. Starscream turned his back on this fight and began to walk away. When he was a good distance away he shifted and took off.

"What's his problem?" Brandon asked.

"One can never know with Starscream," Jazz replied.

"I will get you settled in," Storm Chaser stated calmly. "Jazz you might want to inform Optimus of this new development."

The silver Solstice nodded before shifting into his car form. He took off. The two newbies stared in awe after the silver autobot.

"We'll be around if you need us," Blackout offered.

Storm Chaser just nodded his head before turning to face the two. With a quick gesture of his head, the two humans followed the pilot towards the barracks. Rubbing his forehead he knew this was going to be a mess before this was over.


	18. Chapter 18: Come Back

A/N: sorry about the delay my friends. I've started a new job and things have been hectic.

All autobots and ally Decepticons were informed of the catalyst's state. The doctors informed their human companions that if she didn't wake up within at least a week then she might never come to. The autobots noticed Starscream's restless state. The bot was never around for very long. Once or twice he'd been seen near Kit's window but wouldn't stay long. That in itself was setting Jazz on edge. Optimus had left the small Solstice in charge of watching over her. It had been a few days since Kit had come in unconscious. They had yet to try her friends, but the autobot was hesitant to do so. From what he could gather the three of them parted on bad terms, and the last thing he needed right now was a squabble among the humans here. It was bad enough having the Decepticons and Autobots on the base together. It was all right with him and Starscream being here but the others were testing his patience.

"Jazz?"

It took the autobot a moment to snap out of his musing. Hotshot was standing there. The yellow mustang seemed irritated or something and Jazz knew something bad was about to happen.

"What?"

"Optimus suggested sending in her friends' one at a time to try and get her out of this. We're running out of time."

"I know."

"What ever happened in the past they've gotten past it enough to be here and stomach standing in the same room."

The autobot was not so sure about this. The way he phrased that made it sound wrong, as if in the past Kit hadn't been worth their time to be around. It was almost like comparing her to a disease.

"Starscream isn't going to like this…" Jazz started hesitantly.

"You shouldn't care what he thinks. She needs to come to…"

Jazz turned on Hotshot in an instant, his eyes blazing in anger at the younger bot. Now wasn't the time to let stupidity cloud their thinking. As of this moment Blackout, Thundercracker, and Starscream were allies. For the sake of one human they'd tolerate their presence.

"It matter because he's her first and foremost guardian."

"He's abandoned her."

Before the argument could continue Blackout plowed into Hotshot. A fight ensued. Blackout was pissed that an autobot had the audacity to attack Starscream for caring for a human. That's what this entire thing had been about the intermingling of humans and Decepticons. To these autobots it seemed as if they had the exclusive rights to interact with the humans of this world and make friends with them. Optimus watched the battle for only a moment before he decided to do something. Optimus came in time to order Hotshot off the base. The semi was getting just about as irritated by this as Jazz was.

"That is enough!" the autobot leader spouted.

Everything went quiet. All the Decepticons that had gathered were still. Jazz took this moment to get a word in with Optimus. If they were going to have any chance with getting Kit to wake up they couldn't have the Decepticons riled up causing havoc. Now was a time to be focused on the problem at hand, to get Kit back and to prepare for the final confrontation.

"Optimus request permission to speak," Jazz started.

"Permission granted."

"The tension it getting thicker and thicker. I think it would be best if you sent all autobots off base."

"I think that would be wise."

"Optimus you can't be seriously thinking about this…" Hotshot protested.

"For the safety of these people on the base and the catalyst, I order all autobots except Jazz off base."

There were a lot of protests but they were silenced quickly as all autobots were kicked off base. Jazz sighed in annoyance. He was sure if that he had been human a migraine the size of Texas would have probably formed behind his eyes.

"All this trouble just for one person."

Jazz and the Decepticons turned to see Anastasia leaning against a post. "Why not let her go so she can't be used by them."

All bots turned to face her. Some had shocked looks on their faces. Storm Chaser frowned as he came in hearing that. Were these people so callous they'd push her aside that easily. It goes to show that Kit hadn't been exaggerating on how badly the terms they had parted on were.

"Could you put the bullet in her head?" the disgruntled pilot asked.

Anastasia paled and shook her head as if the thought of the blood sickened her. "That's what I thought."

Brandon was standing a few feet away near where Jazz stood. His look was a sad one. Brandon had talked to Jazz a lot and was getting to know the silver Pontiac. They had discussed more often than not Kit's relationship with Starscream and the other Decepticons versus the autobots. It didn't take long for Brandon to realize that standing with the three Decepticons is where Kit belonged.

"Hey Jazz, I'll try first." Brandon offered.

The bot nodded. Storm Chaser led Brandon to Kit's room. Brandon stood there listening to the heart monitor. The room was your typical white and it smelled like disinfectant and medication. He ran his fingers through his short brown locks. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Going to the bed side he pulled up a chair. Something made him take her hand. He bent his head and his eyes stung. Despite the bad things that happened in the past seeing her hurt like this.

"Come on Kit those idiot Decepticons are getting into trouble without you around to keep them in line."

There was no movement. He sighed. Brandon knew there were only two people that might be able to get her out of this. The sad part was the one of them was lying six feet under in some cemetery in Kentucky. His mind got to thinking maybe it wasn't going to be them who could bring her out of this. It was the Decepticon that took care of Kit. Shaking his head he turned his attention towards the unconscious pilot.

"Do you remember the funniest moment that we had when we were friends?"

Kit didn't move and the monitors were steady. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

He chuckled to himself.

"Not one of us guys knew what was happening until we were in the car half-way to the hospital. You were the calmest one out of everyone there. You were injured and yet you were acting like it was everyday thing."

"It was only because of me," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Brandon rolled his eyes. Turning to look over his shoulder he saw her leaning against the doorframe staring at them. The glittering of the ring on her hand was unmistakable. Shaking his head he turned back to face the unconscious Kit. She was pale and only getting paler. He wondered if she was giving up so easily where ever it was that she was in her mind. He wondered why it was she wasn't fighting to get back to her Decepticon friends, the ones that meant the world to her. That made him decide right at that moment that he should confront the Decepticon known as Starscream.

"Why are you even here?" Brandon asked.

"Why are you here?" she asked in retaliation.

"I'm here to try and help."

"Then I guess that I'm not needed here then."

The girl turned to leave but his words stopped her.

"Did she mean anything at all to you?"

"What's the point of sticking around if she's not going to be happy for me?"

Brandon gave out a humor-less half laugh. He figured it was something stupid like that. He felt movement in the hand that was holding hers.

"She was just asking to be loved and I'll even admit that I denied her it."

"Kit was always selfish."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. You were just as selfish when it came to getting what you wanted."

The twitching that Kit was going through was only getting stronger. His gaze never left Anastasia's. He was going to win this verbal spar even if it killed him.

"Why are you even bothering defending her you were just as bad?"

Brandon started to hope that this would bring Kit back to her companions that really needed her but what happened next they didn't count on. The heart monitor flat lined. The blood drained from the two's faces. They knew what was happening and they hoped somewhere in the deep recesses of their minds that she'd come back, if not for their sakes for the sake of the world and the three bots that had taken a deep liking to her. The two humans were pushed from the room and as if they had super hearing all Decepticons tensed not know what exactly had happened. Starscream was nowhere to be found. The Decepticons gathered closer to the hospital trying to get word on their companion.

Hours later

Starscream landed heavily on the base. His mind was still no clearer than it had been before he left. When he saw the other Decepticons and Jazz standing around the hospital made him tense. In a few strides he was beside his counterpart on the autobot side wondering if the worst had happened and Kit had died.

"How is she?"

"They haven't told us anything. They kicked the two humans out of her room. Things aren't looking good Starscream."

"What's the point of having hope for someone that gives up all the time?"

Both bots turned to see Anastasia standing there leaning against the pillar of the over hang in front of the hospital. Her eyes were cold and emotionless. She was looking at her nails as if they were the most important thing right at that moment. Both of Kit's guardians bristled in anger.

"You know nothing about her then," Jazz started.

"What's there to know? She joined the air force because she gave up trying to have a relationship with those at home. She couldn't handle the fact that she couldn't have what she wanted all the time."

Brandon turned his dark gaze on Anastasia and a glaring match started.

"Well with your abandoning of the family I wouldn't blame her."

"I didn't abandon anyone…"

"ENOUGH!!!" Jazz shouted as his control finally snapped.

He had finally had it with these people. They were trying to keep Kit alive not give her a reason to give up again. All bots and human's witnessing the dispute stared at the autobot in confusion. They had never seen Jazz that pissed off. Before he could go and tell the rest of the group off Storm Chaser and Mallard came out. The two looked like they had been sent through hell and back. Brandon and Anastasia didn't belong on this base or anywhere near Kit.

"How is she?" Blackout asked the two pilots.

"Her heart stopped twice but they managed to bring her back both times. She's stable again now."

"Is she conscious?" Starscream demanded.

"Kit is conscious but very disoriented. We won't know if everything is all right until she starts to speak with us."

The bots accepted that and if they could have they would have breathed a sigh of relief. Starscream stood a short distance away watching the others. He was about to walk away when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Don't walk away this time," Blackout stated calmly to his brother-in-arms. "If she wasn't worth your time now what was the point of giving her hope again?"

"Hope is a useless emotion."

"No it isn't," Brandon's voice rang out.

The two bots turned to see Brandon standing there. He had a determined look on his face. "Hope gives us the means to fight even though the odds are stacked against us."

"That…"

"Let me finish. In giving her hope you've given her a reason to fight back. She could have given up in there but fought her way back to consciousness just to make sure that you're going to stay beside her. Be the friend that we her past friends failed to be. Be the light in her eyes. I know that you may not give a crap whether or not the human race lives or dies but even if you let her die in the coming battle you've given her something special. A chance to live again, a chance to trust again, and most importantly you brought back the person that we once loved."

Anastasia walked out and stood beside Brandon. She ran her fingers through her dark hair trying to calm the tangles. A heavy sigh escaped her throat.

"I'd have to agree with him. From what Storm Chaser told us you've taken the scared rabbit she used to be and turned her into something greater than herself. Now don't be stupid and throw away her friendship and trust because of you're sense of pride."

Starscream didn't say anything. He pushed Blackout's hand off his shoulder and shift as he shot into the night sky. The humans and bots alike looked upon the stars in disappointment.


	19. Chapter 19: What Friends? and A Kiss

A/N: sorry it took so long. Been hectic around here. New job, birthday is coming up on Friday. Feb 15th people. It's getting close to the end for this fic and I thank all of you that reviewed. It means a lot to me.

Brandon sighed softly as he moved slowly down the hall. He was going to see if Kit was doing any better. What he saw when he got there wasn't what he expected. The bed was empty and there were a few trails of blood on the ground. The heart monitor had been turned off. Scrambling from the room he moved down the hall. Jazz was speaking with Blackout on something. Both bots looked at the human in confusion.

"Kit's missing!" he shouted.

That got a lot of people's attention. The bots moved forward gathering around the out of breath human. Storm Chaser and Mallard rushed past them once they heard Kit was missing from the base. Starscream chose at that moment to land gracefully on the base. The bot looked around in confusion. There was something wrong, but he couldn't understand what it could possibly be. Moving forward he headed towards his counterpart. Jazz was shocked when she saw Starscream walk up as if he expected the darker counterpart not to care that something had happened to the catalyst.

"Kit is missing."

"How she was still injured?" Starscream demanded. "Leave it to you idiots to loose her when she could hardly move."

"We think she might have been taken or had help getting out."

"Search the area," Starscream commanded of his companions.

Starscream leapt into the air again and shot forward toward somewhere. He didn't even know but something was guiding him away from the base. It was a sense of belonging that washed through him as he flew through the skies.

Kit got out of the car. She was dressed in civilian's gear. Her clothes consisted of black pants and a blood red t-shirt that had the logo of her favorite game on it. A baseball hat bearing the logo of a baseball team shadowed her eyes. The woman's dog tags swung freely back and forth around her neck. The driver sighed in annoyance.

"I hope you know what you're doing Kit."

"I'll be fine."

Anastasia only rolled her eyes remembering how incredibly reckless that Kit could be at times. For instance trusting the Decepticons with her life was an example. There were many other things that she didn't want to think about those other times.

"You're still as crazy as I remember."

"Thanks Anastasia," she stated dryly.

Kit wasn't paying attention to what Anastasia's facial expressions. She was looking around cautiously there could be friends and enemies alike in this place and she had to be wary. Every face could be a spy for the enemy.

"Take care of those wounds when you get a chance."

"Come on there not that bad and you know I've had worse."

"So says you and I know that. Trust me take care of those wounds."

Kit only shrugged. A bag was resting over her shoulder. A black blanket carefully tucked inside. She turned her back on her companion and headed into the crowd. She easily blended in with them. There was a tugging in her heart and mind that made her walk towards a white building. It was a huge white building, on the top was white statues. Shrugging her shoulders she moved into what looked to be an old abandoned church. Carefully she moved past the chain link fence and into the doors. She looked around. Dust motes danced around the room as she moved into it. Closing her eyes she could almost feel the energy that pulsed through the earth on this sacred ground. Looking around she spotted a stair case. Carefully she shouldered her bag until it was in a better position and moved towards the stairs. The pigeons stirred at her passing but didn't take flight in the skies. Their gentle coos urged her forward. Her steps were slow and cautious. A familiar and heartwarming feeling washed over her as she moved. It was like hunting, it made her long for the deep forests and the intense quiet. What she missed most was watching the various creatures that moved past her while waiting for her prey to come through. Many times during the seasons that she hunted in she saw the creatures that she'd later be hunting. She remembered happily how during squirrel hunting she'd see deer and was free to watch them pass without being pressed to shoot them and vice versa. Right at that moment she was amazed at how easily her thoughts always came back to hunting and those thoughts always lead to ones of her father. Shaking her head she moved up the stairs until she found herself staring out over the vast expanse of the city. Closing her eyes she allowed the sun to bathe her in its warmth like a familiar friend, a comforting presence welcoming her home after a long walk in the darkness.

The hum of a familiar thing made her eyes shoot open and up towards the sky. Tears started to sting her eyes as she watched a familiar figure came into view. She backed up a bit as he landed gracefully in front of her. Dirt and paper swished past her allowing her long dark hair to flop wildly behind her. He was down on one knee his arms outstretched to her. She dropped her bag and rushed towards him. Leaping up he caught her and hugged her. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He stood up and held her against him with one hand.

"Starscream," she breathed softly.

As if saying his name jinxed him the ground beneath him exploded upwards. A silver clawed hand grabbed a hold of his leg and dragged the bot down. Starscream gently shoved her away from him as he vanished in the black abyss that had swallowed her partner. Her fingers reached for him as she screamed his name.

Kit came awake with a start. Rolling over to the side of the bed she dry heaved until her erratic breathing calmed. No one was around her thankfully telling her that she hadn't screamed her partners name for the entire world to hear. Kit rose from her bed and yanked the needles in her hands out. She tugged the heart monitors off and it sent the machines into flat line. Reaching over she turned the annoying machine off. Getting up she looked around for clothes. Army camouflage cargo pants and a plan gray t-shirt. Noticing blood was dripping slowly from the wound on her hand she went to the bathroom and let cold water rush over it till the blood stopped flowing. Sighing softly she moved towards the clothes and began to dress slowly. Her body was starting to feel sluggish.

"You know you shouldn't be up."

She turned around to see Anastasia leaning against the door frame. Kit ignored her and kept getting in her clothes.

"What do you care?"

"At one point in time I was your best friend."

"Those days are gone."

"I saw that. It's just like you to run away."

Kit laughed as she rose from tying her boots. Her dog tags tinkled as they hit one another.

"I didn't run away from home. You did. I didn't have much left after most of my family died so I came to the Navy to get stronger, but it doesn't seem to matter now anyway."

"I didn't run away from home."

"Then what do you call leaving home and not telling your mother you were leaving for good?"

Anastasia remained quiet. "That's what I thought."

Kit moved to the door. The other girl stood in her way.

"You think you're so special because your friends with those robots."

Kit's blue orbs hardened to sapphire stones. To her those were borderline fighting words. Anastasia was pushing it. Kit wasn't going to stand to have her partner and companions insulted. These robots treated her better than those she once called friends. Therefore the lieutenant knew her place was beside Starscream and Jazz.

"These transformers even if Decepticons have been my friends. They've taken care of me even though its not in their nature to take care of something that's below them."

"They've killed people. They killed your brother!"

"What happened five years ago is for me to deal with not you. I've dealt with the one that did it in my own way."

"How's that? Forgiving him?"

Kit looked at her ex-friend and pitied her.

"Such a selfish creature you've become. Being a fighter I've learned that life isn't forever and though you and Brandon are the past my future is with them."

"Selfish? You have no room to talk…"

"I should have guessed to you would say that again. I guess being protective of ones sister is being selfish."

The lieutenant could feel the vibration that Starscream produced through the floor. She knew it was drawing closer to the time that would either make or break the world. "I don't have time for this. My Destiny is awaiting me how about yours?"

Kit went to the window. Starscream was standing outside the window. She opened it and waited for Starscream bring his hand up. Kit climbed out the window and stood up in his hands.

"It's good to see you again Starscream."

"It's about time you woke up."

"Thanks Starscream."

"Are you ready for this Kit?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Starscream."

The big bot moved away from the window and headed towards the landing field. The familiar humming of chopper propellers made Kit smile as Blackout landed gracefully beside them. Thundercracker was next to land. The three bots looked down upon their human companion and shook their head at the endearing smile on the girl's face. Jazz and Jetfire came to stand in the slowly forming circle around the catalyst. The roar of a motorcycle engine made them start. Jake and Viper came up to stand beside Jazz. The human dismounted and allowed his partner to take his humanoid form. The group was gathering around her as she stood tall on Starscream's shoulder.

"My friends, my allies today we gather to prepare ourselves for a confrontation to end all confrontations."

"Cut it with the speeches Kit they don't become you," Starscream snapped.

"Jeeze Starscream ruin my creative thought."

"You have those?" Jake asked.

"Who asked you?" she growled playfully.

Starscream put his partner down. Kit smiled up at her big partner. Jake grabbed her wrist making her look at him in confusion.

"I need to talk to you."

She looked at her partners before following him away from her companions. Starscream kept a wary eye on him. They stopped far enough away so their conversation wouldn't be over heard by Decepticon, autobot, or human that might want to listen in to their conversation.

"What Jake?" she asked tiredly.

"Even after all these few days asleep you're still tired."

"When you dream you're not exactly resting, but that's not what you've asked to talk with me about is it?"

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his spiky dark brown locks.

"Jake?"

Before she could protest she was against the wall with his lips pressed against hers. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I know that we got off on the wrong foot Kit but I…"

She shook her head before reaching up and threading her fingers through his hair and bringing him down for another kiss. In her life she hadn't been given a real kiss. His hand slid down her side to rest on her hip the other hand threaded through her hair. A loud cat call broke them apart. Brandon was smirking like an idiot. Kit's face turned a hundred shades of red before she buried her face against Jake's chest. A soft chuckle escaped the man leaning against her.

"Come on Kit Starscream is getting impatient to leave."

She nodded her head as she untangled from Jake's hold. His fingers wrapped around her wrist stopped her before she could leave his side.

"When you get back I want to get to know you."

Kit snorted then smirked at him as she moved away from him. His fingers slid from her wrist as she walked away. Brandon came up beside him and watched Kit rejoin her Decepticon and autobot companions.

"If she makes it back you better take care of her."

Jake just snorted as he watched Starscream transform and Kit haul herself up into the cockpit. It didn't take long before ever bot except for Viper to be off the base and headed towards L.A. There was a foreboding in the air that every creature on earth could feel. A cold gust of wind ran like icy fingers down Jake's back as he watched the vanishing group. The fate of the world rested on a human woman and a Decepticon to pull them through this. Everyone that knew them was hoping they made it back in one piece.


	20. Chapter 20: Before the Final Battle

A/N: a few things here people. 200 good reviews!! Awesomeness. I'd ask for more than that but hopes of getting 300 aren't exactly there even though I can dream. Hopes you all enjoyed this its almost over with sadly. Thanks ya'll again for the 200 good reviews. Hope to get more feed back.

Kit felt at home as she and Starscream were flying high. Blackout and Thundercracker were flying close by but far enough to give the two of them some space. Jetfire was up ahead somewhere. Starscream was freely weaving to and fro occasionally barrel rolling just to hear Kit's laughter. He'd never admit that aloud though. It wouldn't be long now before they would be thrown into battle and away from each other, and those thoughts made her heart ache painfully. Suddenly, she was brought from her deep thoughts by Thundercracker flying beside them.

"Message from Jazz."

"What did he have to say Thundercracker?"

"He says he'll go meet up with the other autobots and meet us in L.A."

Kit nodded her head as she looked forward. The smile she had gained while flying vanished. Soon war would come and they'd have to split up. She knew that Starscream would leave her in the care of someone else so he could fight freely. Always the gallant hero that hid his actions with falsehoods was her guardian Starscream.

"All right Thundercracker. Tell Jazz we'll be there."

The smaller F-22 retreated back beside Blackout after a small sound of agreement.

"Starscream I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

He rolled slightly to the left to skim the nearby clouds. She watched him do it absently and loved to watch the clouds swirl and churn.

"Promise me you won't abandon me when the time comes."

"I can't promise you anything Kit."

"I didn't think you could but I thought I'd ask."

She looked out over the vast expanse of the sky. Clouds were forming before them as they flew. They were steadily getting darker. There was a storm approaching fast.

"Why are you so insistent on having me stick beside you?" Starscream asked in confusion.

"At one point in time I believed that's what friends did, but as life went on I wasn't so sure that's what being friends meant."

Starscream rolled a bit allowing the clouds to caress his wings like a lost lover's touch. The bot sunk deep in thought. Kit watched Blackout and Thundercracker dance not to far away. The younger jet bot was showing off playfully making her smile at his antics. Leaning her head against the cool glass she watched them. They were her friends, her family. Even though they weren't human they had become apart of her in a short time. They weaved their way in her heart and were there to stay. Much like a rose bush, they bury their roots deep in the soil but when it comes to tear the bush down the thorns dig in deep leaving the reminder of how deep those bonds truly were.

"Hey Thundercracker."

The younger bot moved in closer to the bigger jet. Blackout moved closer as well. The four of them flew together as a team. For a moment she thought of a flock of geese flying south for the winter.

"What?" he asked.

She knew what she wanted to ask of them but she dared not to ask, but she was curious all the same.

"Why do you stay?"

"Do you honestly need a reason?"

Kit thought for a moment.

"Do you stay because it was necessary or because you want to?"

"Human reasoning is a strange concept to me," the younger F-22 admitted. "I stay because even you need someone to watch your back."

"I think I can live with that."

She knew even by Decepticon standards, that was as close as she'd get to them saying that they gave a rats ass about her. It was endearing that they'd go as far as watching her back. As far as they were concerned she was one of them and they were going to watch out for her. That confession made her heart soar and realize even if her human friends abandoned her or died. The three Decepticons and one autobot would look after her. A warmth spread to the darkest corners of her heart.

"All this sentimental crap is making me sick," Starscream groused.

Kit laughed softly at her gruff partner. She could hear Thundercracker and Blackout snickering over the line. The lieutenant should have expected that from the Decepticon. She shook her head and laughed softly.

"Come on Starscream that sentimental crap makes my world go round."

"You're one sad strange little creature."

"That maybe but you're still here aren't you?"

The only answer to that was grumbling. Kit shook her head and became quiet as she looked out over the vast expanse of the sky. She started the cloud game that she hadn't played in a long time. Of course it stopped after a few minutes of the game because it was never fun to play by yourself. Looking up towards the sky she allowed her mind to wander from the place she was at that moment and allowed the darkness to consume her again.

_When she looked around this time she wasn't in a city. There were trees all around her. The feeling of home washed over her. A snapping twig made her start and turn. Standing there was a white deer. His antlers curved beautifully. Its ears pricked forward. A loud snort from it told her it was ready to bolt. It turned on heel and ran. Something heavy landed behind her. Fear didn't wash over as it should have. Looking up over her shoulder she just smiled at the Decepticon behind her. Starscream scanned the area around them always cautious and always wary like a sentinel always was._

"_Always the cautious one aren't we Starscream?" she asked playfully._

_His blazing red eyes looked down at her. She'd never be burnt by the scalding glare he sent her way. Even after all this time she could read his eyes like an open book. _

"_You're lucky I still stick around."_

_She smiled to herself. Inwardly Kit knew that he wouldn't be any where else but here beside her like it had always been destined to be. Her hand slid down her rounded stomach. "You shouldn't be out here."_

"_I'm all right Starscream."_

_If he had been human he would have snorted in disgust. Carefully the big bot scooped her up in his hand. She wasn't even startled. Her fingers wrapped around his finger keeping herself steady. There was a shiny scar running across his breast plate. Sadness washed over her thinking about what had happened for him to get that scar. He carried it with pride she knew but inwardly she was sad that he had gotten a human equivalent of being hurt for her sake. They walked slowly back to the house. Jazz was waiting for them. Starscream sat her down carefully before vanishing back into the trees. A sense of peace washed over her as she looked at Jazz. Even though they were in the middle of nowhere, the two bots had stuck with her. She was grateful to them for sticking around where no one else would. The others continued on with their lives and left her alone. As if reading her mind Jazz spoke up._

"_We'll always be here," Jazz stated calmly._

"_I know."_

_She smiled up at the bot._

Kit woke and smiled tiredly. This was the first dream that she'd had that didn't involve her screaming her partner's name in agony. Of having to watch someone you cared about dying a painful death. She wincing thinking about her past.

"You're doing it again," Starscream's soft voice stated calmly.

"Doing what?" she asked absently.

"Thinking really hard."

"How can you tell?"

"You're heart rate goes down. What are you thinking about so deeply?"

"The past."

She let out a heavy sigh as she looked out over the horizon. It had taken her forever to try and stop thinking about the past but the past made her who she was and it was apart of her, the current wounds of the heart and the old scars of past hurts. As she leaned back she started to think about the one death that had effected her the most. Her dad had been her best friend. When all others failed to be a friend to her he was always be there trying to comfort her. He was the one that taught her the ins and outs of hunting and fishing. With a soft chuckle it brought her back to her first hunt ever.

_Flashback_

_Kit was sitting against a cedar tree watching the clearing. Most of the noise was either rain or those blasted squirrels. Sighing in annoyance she watched a little gray squirrel come down a tree and jump around on the ground. Its tail flicked back and forth as it sat in the same spot for a moment. It scampered up the next tree across the clearing. For once she was grateful that the thing didn't bark at her, when it was squirrel season it was good when they barked to let her know where they were. The sound of leaves steadily crunching caught her attention. She was sitting on the edge of a round clearing and in front of her was a small cleared patch that lead back to the woods. It was going to be a circle drive but they hadn't started building it yet. A doe that she had seen a few days before came slowly through the small cleared patch. Raising the gun and put the cross hairs on the deer's shoulder and pulled the trigger. The doe ran for a few feet down a hill and the thud rang through the small clearing. It went down. Her dad joined her after hearing the shot to go down and check the doe out. Her heart had been racing the entire time since the doe stepped into the clear up until they went to see her kill._

"_Well done."_

_He smiled down at her as he ruffled her hair. _

_End flashback_

She was thrown from the memory as Starscream jerked. Shaking her head she looked around wondering what had brought that abrupt movement from her partner.

"Starscream?"

"We're almost there."

She nodded her head as she stared at the skyscrapers below her. Leaning back she wondered vaguely if this would be the end of things for them. Reaching up she placed her hand over her heart and felt the painful twist in her chest at the thought of anything happening to her long time friends. In the distance clouds were gathering and thunder was rumbling. She wondered if that was an omen for their fate to come. She shivered at the thought. For a moment the thought of fleeing from the city and hiding out until they were found and then run again, but she knew better than that. It was her duty to protect this country and if it required that she stood and fought by herself against Megatron then she would. Awhile ago that thought would have scared her, but now she had her allies that would fight Megatron and his minions for her sake. They were true allies in ever sense of the word and she was grateful to them. Those four bots were her brothers, brother's of the heart, and her brothers in arms. To her that's all that mattered in the long run to her.

"We'll be there soon so don't go too far," Starscream grumbled.

"Yes, sir," she snapped playfully.

They moved past the city and landed were no one would see them. Kit slowly moved from the cockpit. The purr of a sports car engine made her look up. Starscream and the others tensed but calmed when they realized it was only the autobots showing up. Kit smirked as the autobots transformed and stood there looking at their Decepticon counterparts.

"Let's get this over with boys."

There were various forms of agreement. The four flyers leapt up into the sky while Kit got into the drivers seat of the Pontiac Solstice. "Let's kick it Jazz."

He tore off down the pavement headed back towards the city where the final confrontation was about to begin.


	21. Chapter 21: Final Confrontation

Kit got out of the passenger's side

A/N: sorry it took so long people.

Kit got out of the passenger's side. She looked around the city surveying the scene before her. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she realized that soon this city was going to be a battle ground. None of the autobots would transform in the presence of humans unless engaged by the enemy. The Decepticons of the team were perched on a roof top watching the autobot's progress as they moved through the city. The roar of a diesel engine made Kit look up. Three army green hummers pulled up and about six soldiers piled out of each of the hummers. Kit recognized some of the soldiers and some not. Captain Lennox stepped out holding his gun. He moved towards Kit. She saw the man look around cautiously at her Decepticon partners. A smirk graced her features. Captain Lennox stopped in front of Kit and she saluted her superior officer. He mimicked her actions. Kit relaxed and turned to look up towards her partner.

"Starscream got any word on Megatron," she shouted up to her partner.

She knew that he heard her. His fiery red gaze caught hers. He turned his gaze towards the horizon. Without words having to be exchanged she knew exactly what he had said. The enemy was on the rapid approach.

"Get ready gentlemen all hell is about to break loose."

Kit looked around at her companions. Jazz moved closer to her. She looked around. Captain Lennox moved closer to Kit. That action made her scoot away from the man. Even if they were on the same team didn't mean she trusted him. Her steps moved her closer to Jazz. The Captain noticed it and looked at her pointedly, as if it was his job to protect her and no one else's.

"You never did mention what Megatron wants now."

The lieutenant turned her dark gaze upon the Captain. Her eyes seemed different and even the autobots picked up on it. It made all of them nervous if only for a millisecond. The only one that didn't seem fazed was Jazz.

"Then you haven't been paying attention, or you have a selective memory."

Her eyes deadpanned as she looked at him. "Whoever controls the Catalyst controls the winning side."

"You're just a tool then?" he asked bluntly.

"Depends," Jazz started.

"On what?"

"It depends on the hands in which that hold her."

A heavy thump drew their gaze behind them. They all saw Starscream standing there. Kit shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose as if trying to rid herself of a migraine. Looking around at the grim faces of those around her she wondered what had been said. Starscream moved forward and scooped Kit up. She wasn't even startled. The two of them leapt up on a huge building. The Decepticon sat her down close to the edge wall. Kit moved to the edge and swung her legs over the side letting them dangle as she sat on the wall. Her gaze scanned the city curiously. She had been a country girl and big cities were different and attracted her curiosity but not enough so to make her want to stay. The wind tossed her long hair gently. Some of the Captain's words had hurt and she wondered if that's how her Decepticon companions viewed her as well.

"Starscream do you think I'm just a tool?"

"Yes," he started.

He didn't miss her wince at his words. "At first."

"And now?"

"You're one of us now."

She smiled up at her partner but the smile vanished quickly. A few black dots were rapidly approaching them. Kit rose to her feet and swung her legs back over onto the roof. Starscream turned to see what she was gaping at. He scooped her up and leapt over the edge of the building. He landed with a loud thud amongst their allies. Optimus Prime and the others transformed. The humans were backing away from the group. Every bot was tensed around Kit. She moved closer to Starscream and Jazz who were standing side by side. A whoosh of air was their only warning. Megatron plowed into the gathering group. They didn't get past the outer ring of autobots. The other bots scattered to push back the enemies all around them. Jazz was the only one left guarding her. She clung to his side. Megatron managed to throw Optimus and Starscream to the side and went strait for Jazz. Suddenly the roar of a Kawasaki dirt bike made her look over her shoulder. Her face faulted for a moment. Something was entirely wrong but she couldn't place what it was. She backed away as the bike pulled up beside her, and they held their hand out to her. The biker was decked out in all black.

"What's wrong Kit?"

Her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards. She knew that voice. Turning she started to run. The sound of shifting and grating metal made her cringe knowing that she was in trouble now. Kit was slammed face first into the nearest wall. Rough cold metal held both of her hands behind her back. Black metallic fingers glinted up at her from her shoulder as the other hand held her in place. In the corner of her eye her fears came to realization.

"Wild Card," she snarled. "How did you get out of the mp's care?"

"When my hatred of you got to his ears they helped me get out knowing I'd be more than willing to destroy you Kit."

"That's all well in good but did you figure your master might want me alive?" she said with a sneer.

"Yes," he hissed as he moved closer to her, close enough to whisper in her ear. "He promised me something I've been wanting to get my hands on for a long time."

There was an edge to his voice that made her shiver and it had nothing to do with the cold metal pressed against her neck. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was offered to him and then figure out what he wanted with said item. The sound of another dirt bike roared to life. Hope flared to life in her heart. When a cocky voice spoke up she knew for sure;

"Hey ass wipe let her go and face me."

Kit had to inwardly smile at Jake's carefree nature. She was sure Viper was standing beside him. The metal fingers around her neck loosened as the unknown bot stepped away from her. Kit sank to her knees and rested her forehead against the cool glass. The sound of fighting erupted around her. Her world slowed down a small bit. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on her surroundings. A numbness of the mind was trying to overcome her, but her world panned back into focus as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Kit?" he asked softly.

Turning slowly she saw Jake smiling down at her with that stupid smirk. He helped her up. Jake had his arms wrapped around her. Wild Card was on his ass in the rubble along with his black partner, but both were very much alive. She ignored them and turned to look Jake in the face. Their faces were slowly inching together but Kit saw something moving towards them out of the corner of her eye. Shoving Jake backwards they barely avoided the gliding sweep of Megatron's fist. Before the big bot could get to her Starscream tackled Megatron into the building across the street in the intersection from were she stood. She scrambled to Jake's side to make sure that he was alright, but she was dragged back from him by the black bot from before. Kit began to thrash wildly. She knew that calling out to her guardians were dangerous especially Starscream right now. She lashed out with her feet trying to dislodge the black bot that was determined to strangle her. The little black bot didn't even flinch or shutter at her attempts as feeble as they were.

"Let me go damn it!"

The bot began to mutter in an incomprehensible language. Then she saw Viper in the corner of her eye. He started shouting in the same language to the black bot. The black bot dropped her and turned to face Viper. A soft cough escaped Kit throat as she watched Viper and this unknown bot engage in a verbal battle it seemed. Jake carefully inched towards her as Viper kept the other bot in a heated argument. Grabbing her arm he encouraged her to follow him. Once they were around a corner in a semi-sheltered place he spoke;

"At the rate you're getting beat up you'll be sporting black and blue for a long time."

"Thanks," she said dryly. "At the rate I'm getting beat up I'll be dead before the end of the day."

Jake looked at her. He noticed bleakness in her eyes that belied her young age. It was like she knew she was going to die and didn't try to fight for life. Her eyes were distant as she watched Megatron and Starscream battling it out. Optimus joined the fray but was knocked backwards into another building. Megatron managed to throw Starscream into another building and turned his scalding glare towards their hiding spot. Jake tried to tug Kit to move with him, but she was in a trance or something that was making her walk towards the battle and the enraged Decepticon leader. The male leapt for her trying to drag her backwards into their hiding place, but she shrugged him off and moved forward. Optimus had emerged from the rubble and Starscream hadn't. She stopped her movements and shook her head. The roaring of an expensive engine made them look to see Jazz come pulling up. The silver autobot transformed and stood protectively next to his partner.

"Jazz I need to get to Starscream,"

"I don't think so. He's gone…"

"So were you and that didn't stop me one bit did it?" she asked the autobot in a huff.

For a moment she thought she heard him swear under his breath. The silver bot took a hesitant step towards Megatron. "Jazz distract Megatron so that I can get to Starscream."

"I don't see why you are so insistent on protecting him," the silver bot grumbled.

"Because first and foremost is because he's my first guardian. Then it comes down to the fact that he's my friend."

Something akin to a curse escaped the silver solstice's mouth. He looked out over the battle field Optimus and Megatron were at it full force. Neither was backing down and he was sure that was the way it was supposed to be. It was a life or death struggle and hopefully good would prevail again.

"Get going I'll protect you."

She nodded as she dashed out through the ruble of the nearest building. Jazz keeping true to his word kept the others away from her as she went for Starscream. At the gaping hole in the building Jazz was left to guard the entrance. Kit scrambled among the rubble towards her downed partner. She found his head and gasped at what she saw. Across his breast plate was three claw marks just like in her vision. His eyes were open and the red in them was completely gone.

"Starscream?!"

She tried pushing him even though he weight a few hundred times what she did. He didn't even move. She collapsed to her knees on his chest both of her hands bracing her on his chest. Tears dripped from her eyes onto the scars on his breast plate. "Starscream?!"

She felt something within her snap. A loud 'NO!' tore from her throat as darkness claimed her vision.

Kit gasped as she came to. The white walls around her told her were she was. Groaning softly she sat up and rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to get the migraine to go away. It felt like she'd been beaten up. Her body ached all over the place. For a brief moment she wondered if the battle had been nothing more than a dream. It hadn't felt like a dream but most of her dreams had made her wonder if she hadn't been dreaming. She winced as she moved her shoulder and neck. Throwing the covers aside she sat up and turned. Her body screamed in protest at every movement.

"You know you gave your partners a scare there for awhile. They had thought you'd died."

She looked over her shoulder to see Jake leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. In his hands was a stuffed animal that looked like a black dog. In the other hand was a vase full of various flowers in a neat arrangement.

"Which hospital am I at now?"

"The one on the base, the Autobots didn't want those three Decepticons near the humans. They wanted to stay close."

"Did that battle really happen?" she asked softly.

"If you're talking about the battle against Megatron yesterday, yeah it did happen."

"Did we loose anybody?"

"Besides Starscream for awhile no. The Decepticons were driven into the ground or they escaped swearing vengeance. Megatron was destroyed again."

"Good."

He moved further into the room and sat down beside her. With care the vase and dog was set on the nightstand.

"What about Wild Card?" she asked in annoyance.

"The MP's have him back and their care."

"That's a relief unto itself."

"What are you going to do now?" he asked softly.

"Probably return to the U.S.S. Jackson, and finish out my career in the Navy."

"Oh," he said half-heartedly.

"Maybe I can convince Starscream to go back with me," she thought aloud not even meaning to.

"You'll be lucky if you can pry the three Decepticons from your hip at the rate their attached to you."

"Maybe."

She stared out the window feeling exhaustion creep up on her. "I guess only time will tell."

Kit smiled at Jake before laying back down. Her eyes slid shut. As she slipped into sleep her smile never faded. 


	22. Chapter 22: AN

Hello my friends and loyal reviewers. I know it's been awhile since I last posted anything when it comes to this story. I'm going to inform you that there will be a sequel due to the upcoming 2nd transformer movie. I'm already in the process of writing it however I cannot think of a good title for it. What I'm coming up with sucked to say the least. So if ya'll are willing to help out that would be awesomeness. And I will in later chapters of the new story explain what happened after the last chapter of 'A Deceptive Heart'. So any help would be appreciated for the title and I hope ya'll like this 2nd story just as much as the first.

Shadow


	23. Chapter 23: AN Next Story Up!

Tears of the Morning Star is the next story in line after 'A deceptive heart'. Hope all of my fans for this story go on to read the next one.

Reviews would be nice.

Shadow


End file.
